hoofdstuk 1 het begin
by lordsjaak
Summary: nieuwe versie van pokemon verhaal ik hoop dat deze wel goed is?
1. Chapter 1

-1Een rustig dorpje in Kanto:

Is een jongen van 10 jaar onderweg naar Pallet Town, hij heeft zijn moeder afscheid genomen en op reis gegaan naar begin plaats die Pallet Town heet. Na 1 maand lopen kwam hij veilig aan in Pallet Town, 'even kijken? Volgens dit kaartje moet het hier zo wezen?' zegt jongen in Beige Scouting Blouse draagt met zijn Officieren pet uit het leger, hij draagt verder een blauwe scouting spijker broek en in zijn vierkanten rugzak zit zijn leger jas op geborgen vanwege warme weer, Sjaak krabt tegen zijn hoofd toen hij helemaal verdwaalt in het kleine dorp, hij stopt bij een huis met achternaam Ketchum erop stond, 'sorry mevrouw' zegt Sjaak vriendelijk een jonge vrouw stond op en kijkt glimlachend naar hem, naast haar kwam een Mr. Mime met een keuken schort aan. 'ja jongeman wat is er?' zegt zij vriendelijk, 'ik ben op zoek naar Professor Oak lab' zegt hij rustig, 'ow dat is deze weg af lopen en daarna op het eerste rechts met grote windmolen, je kunt niet missen dan' zegt zij vriendelijk. 'dank u mevrouw' zegt Sjaak en zij saluut mevrouw Ketchum en hij loopt verder. 3 uur later kwam Sjaak eindelijk aan in laboratorium van Oak. 'ow man ik en mijn richting gevoel ook altijd' zegt Sjaak zuchtend en hij ging zitten tegen poort van Professor Oak. Een jongen kwam aan komen lopen met boodschappen tas met Pokémon voer, 'hoi ben jij nieuwe trainer die op professor Oak wacht?' zegt hij rustig, 'jazeker mijn naam is Sjaak de Wijze en jij?' zegt Sjaak vriendelijk, 'mijn naam is Tracey, ik ben assistent van professor Oak' zegt Tracey. Ze kwamen snel binnen in het laboratorium van Oak, een man rond 50 jaar oud bestudeert een venonat, 'ik ben er weer ik heb een nieuwe trainer voor u professor' zegt Tracey en hij kijkt op en glimlacht vriendelijk naar de jongens, 'leuk om je te zien Tracey, wie is hij?' zegt Oak rustig, 'mijn naam is patrouille leider Sjaak, van scouting groep M.A. Ruyter' zegt Sjaak rustig en vriendelijk naar Oak.

'zo jij wilt dus een Pokémon trainer worden?' zegt Oak, 'ja meneer graag zelfs' zegt Sjaak dol gelukkig, 'dat is fijn om te horen, doet mij zeer deugt' zegt Oak rustig en hij loopt naar een kast toe en pakt een klein apparaat, Sjaak kijkt verbaasd naar apparaat doe hij krijgt, 'dit is een Pokedex, ook wel Pokémon dexter genoemd maar wij houden op Pokedex. Dit is zijn je 5 standaard Pokéballs' zegt Oak toen hij 5 kleine ronde dingen met rood en wit gekleurd. 'maar nu welke van het 3 begin Pokémon wil je? We hebben een Charmander, een Bulbasaur of een Squirtle?' zegt Oak gelukkig en laat Pokémon zien aan Sjaak, 'ik neem Squirtle professor' zegt Sjaak en Squirtle springt dolgelukkig rond, 'geen zorgen jullie 2 ooit zal een trainer jullie kiezen' zegt Oak tegen andere 2 Pokémons, ze glimlachen vrolijk. 'goed en ik noem je Jack Squirtle' zegt Sjaak en Jack is dolgelukkig met zijn nieuwe naam. Sjaak nam later afscheid van professor Oak en hij vertelt dat die naar Viridian City te gaan om daar in te schrijven voor de Pokemon league. Sjaak ging op reis. Hoewel? Waar moest Sjaak ook al weer naar toe? Hij weet dat hij naar Viridian city moet maar zoals gewoonlijk is hij verdwaald 'fijn heb ik weer? Volgens de kaart is dit rechte weg?' zegt Sjaak en kijkt over zijn kaart en zag complete weg die veel bochten heeft. 'ach ja gelukkig heb ik geen tijd limiet tenzij mijn eten en drinken op gaat erdoor' Sjaak zucht enorm en loopt rustig verder. Snel werd het schemerig en Sjaak kwam bij een politie post, opeens werd Sjaak bij zijn kraag van zijn blouse beet getrokken. 'aarrghh…' zegt Sjaak gorgelend, 'waar ga jij heen?' zegt jong politie agente met groen haar, zij droeg een blauwe politie pet op. 'naar Viridian city om me in te schrijven voor de Pokemon league' zegt Sjaak, 'ow oké maar heb jij ook een paspoort?' zegt agente, 'paspoort, ik heb wel ID kaart als je dat bedoelt?' zegt Sjaak en ging op zoek naar zijn portemonnee, opeens spot zij Sjaak´s Pokedex en pakt beet. Sjaak kijkt op. 'dit is precies wat ik nodig heb je paspoort' zegt zij gelukkig en show naar Sjaak, 'ow ja?' zegt Sjaak en zij ging op zoek naar gegevens, 'dit is Pokedex van Sjaak de Wijze, hij is officiële Pokemon trainer in regio Kanto.' zegt Pokedex, 'ow dat is handig? Wist ik eens niet.' zegt Sjaak en glimlacht, zij gaf Pokedex terug aan Sjaak. 'aangenaam Sjaak. Mijn naam is Jenny, ik ben 1 van Jenny´s in Kanto regio.' zegt Jenny saluerend. Sjaak salueert terug naar Jenny. 'dank je zijn er dan nog meer Jenny´s?' zegt Sjaak verbazend, 'ja dat klopt precies zelfde met joy´s jij kunt ze niet uit elkaar halen alleen 1 persoon kan wel maar die is in Sinnoh regio.' zegt Jenny.

'oowww….Oké, maar ik ga vandoor als je niet erg vind' zegt Sjaak, 'is goed maar pas op voor slechteriken die team Rocket noemen' zegt Jenny en Sjaak zwaait naar Jenny als hij verder ga lopen. Rond middernacht kwam Sjaak eindelijk bij de poke center aan, hij loopt naar binnen toe, 'goedenavond kan ik hier zo overnachten?' zegt Sjaak en jong meisje glimlacht naar Sjaak, 'tuurlijk, mijn naam is zuster joy en ik heb hier nog wel 1 bed vrij voor je, alleen jij slaap wel met een meisje in kamer als je niet erg vind?' zegt joy, 'nee hoor ik zal haar niet storen er mee' zegt Sjaak, 'gelukkig ze kan best kattig wezen er mee' zegt joy en Sjaak ging kamer binnen en zij slaap als een blok in haar bed, Sjaak kan haar niet goed zien omdat deken over haar heen getrokken is. Sjaak kleed zich om en ging slapen. Volgende ochtend werd het meisje wakker en ze schrok enorm toen een jongen in de kamer bevind, Sjaak schrok wakker en ontwijkt net op tijd haar koekenpan die als wapen dient, zuster joy kwam de kamer binnen stormen. 'kappen jullie 2 meteen?' zegt joy woedend, 'zij begon, ik werd wakker door haar' zegt Sjaak bang en kreeg opeens koekenpan recht in zijn gezicht en zag aantal Pidgey´s rond zijn hoofd vliegen. 'kap jij, als je moeder eens wist wat jij uit spookt dan zal je langs van krijgen' zegt joy woest tegen het meisje, ze haalt haar neus op en verliet poke center, 'sorry ervoor, ik was te vergeten vertellen hoe gemeen kan wezen er mee' zegt joy en Sjaak werd meteen snel op het been gebracht, 'geef niet ik wil me nog in schrijven voor poke league.' zegt Sjaak, 'dat kan, heb jij de badge´s?' zegt joy rustig, 'badge´s?' zegt Sjaak verbaasd, 'ja gym badge´s' nog nooit van ze gehoord?' zegt joy, 'nou nee ik ben nog maar beginner trainer, 'ow dan snap ik het, heel simpel, jij moet minimaal 8 verschillende gym badge´s verdienen, in deze stad heeft ook gym maar die is helaas gesloten. Wel vreemd hoor ik normaal is hij altijd open' zegt joy rustig, 'ow oké dan ga ik naar andere gym toe' zegt Sjaak, 'dan heb jij mazzel, in Pewter City is er 1tje' zegt joy vriendelijk, 'dank je en snelste route is dat?' zegt Sjaak vriendelijk, 'in Viridian Forest is snelste route naar Pewter City' zegt zuster joy.

Sjaak liet zijn pokemon herstellen en ging in de supermarkt wat eten en drinken in slaan voor reis naar volgende stad. Sjaak keek naar de donkere bos en hij zucht ontzettend, 'waarom bos? Ik heb schurft hekel aan bossen maar ja als daar zo een gym is dan moet ik er door heen' zegt Sjaak en hij loopt rustig erdoor.

Nog geen 5 minuten later:

'ja, precies wat ik had verwacht, ik ben verdwaald' zegt Sjaak en hij ging zitten bij een boom, opeens kwam een kleine wurmple voorbij kruipen, hij kijkt Sjaak vreemd aan en loopt door, 'hhmm… best goede pokemon om verder te groeien, kom op jack we gaan' zegt Sjaak en liet jack uit zijn pokeball komen, 'goed jack doe….Welke aanval kan je eigenlijk?' zegt Sjaak twijfelend, 'ow ja de Pokedex silly' zegt Sjaak en deed vuist tegen zijn hoofd tikken en glimlacht, Sjaak pakt zijn Pokedex en zoekt op naar Squirtle, 'hhmm…. Zo te zien ben je level 5 en ben je bubbel aanval doen' zegt Sjaak en jack kijkt naar Sjaak vreemd aan en zag dat wurmple allang vandoor gelopen is. 'ow nee hé? Heb ik weer' zegt Sjaak zuchtend en hij loopt rustig met jack door de bos. 'ahum?' zegt opeens een stem, Sjaak kijkt op en zag iemand in het web van Ariados vast gebonden, 'jij weer?' zegt Sjaak nonchalant en zij kijkt zuchtend naar Sjaak, 'laat jij mij los?' zegt ze nijdig, Sjaak loopt rustig verder, 'hé wacht, sorry dat ik je sloeg met koekenpan wist ik veel dat mijn oudere zus een jongen toe laat in de slaap kamer' zegt ze, Sjaak kijkt haar aan en zucht enorm. Sjaak haalt zijn zeeman´s mes uit zijn schede en snijd haar los, 'dank je wel, mijn naam is Joy, maar dat wist je al' zegt joy en Sjaak kijkt haar aan, snel merkt hij dat zij totaal anders is dan joy´s die Sjaak gewent is, haar kapsel is veel korter en jongensachtiger, ze droeg ook totaal andere kleding zoals stoerdere blauwe spijker broek met zwarte streep erdoor naar beneden, daarbij droeg zij een blauwe met zwarte streep jack. Ze deed een haar kapsel goed en ze droeg een roos T-shirt. Sjaak kijkt haar vreemd aan, 'nog nooit een meisje gezien?' zegt zij nijdig, 'niet die meteen mept met koekenpan' zegt Sjaak en hij loopt rustig verder door de bos. 'als je naar Pewter city dan is andere kant op' zegt joy rustig en Sjaak had zijn handen in zijn broekzakken en kijkt achterom naar haar, 'ik moet ook oefenen want gym is niet zo makkelijk' zegt Sjaak en hij loopt rustig verder, zij zucht zachtjes en ging met Sjaak mee.

Sjaak kijkt af en toe achter om en zag dat joy steeds hem volgt, Sjaak zucht zachtjes naar haar. 'waarom ben jij hier nog steeds?' zegt Sjaak en joy kijkt nijdig hem aan, 'omdat jij geen richting gevoel heb en dat jij telkens verdwaalt pervert' zegt joy geïrriteerd tegen Sjaak en ze gaf Sjaak stoot tegen zijn schouder. Sjaak kijkt nijdig naar haar, 'zo wat dan? Moet ik in een record tempo me badge´s winnen?' zegt Sjaak. 'bij sommige dingen moet je juist wel vaart inzetten maar iedereen zijn eigen methode' zegt joy nijdig en Sjaak kijkt met strenge blik naar haar rug, het lijkt zelfs dat een dolk dwars door haar heen gaat. Een langere tijden zeggen Sjaak en joy elkaar niks meer, zij proberen elke gras of insect pokemon ontwijken, tot dat zij niet verder kunnen er mee joy spot meteen een Poliwag. Ze liet haar Treecko uit haar pokeball komen, 'goed Will doe je Leaf Blade' zegt joy en er kwamen 2 groene zwaarden uit Treecko armen en verzwakt Poliwag erg hard, ze gooit een pokeball en ze vangt Poliwag. 'goed gedaan meid' zegt joy gelukkig en omhelst Treecko vriendelijk, Sjaak en jack kijken vriendelijk naar die 2 als band. Snel kijkt joy woest naar Sjaak, 'ja, ja ik weet, ik ben allang weg hoor' zegt Sjaak en hij loopt verder, opeens werd hij verrast door een Scyther. Scyther valt meteen jack aan met zijn Leaf Blade, 'ontwijkt jack, doe je tackle' zegt Sjaak en jack sprong omhoog en deed zijn schouder tegen Scyther aan, de Scyther werd snel verslagen. Sjaak gooit meteen pokeball en snel heeft hij Scyther gevangen genomen. 'yes, ik heb een Scyther gevangen genomen' zegt Sjaak en joy zucht enorm. 'jij hebt wel mazzel hoor want het is maar een zwakkeling' zegt joy en Sjaak kijkt strenge blik naar haar, 'zo wat? De training hier in de bos zal wel goed doen voor ons beide' zegt Sjaak en loopt verder, opeens kijkt Sjaak naar boven en merkt dat het donker ga worden, Sjaak besloot om paar takken snijden en voor zichzelf een hut. 'wat doe jij nu weer?' zegt joy vreemd naar Sjaak, 'het word laat en donker, het zal vanavond regenen dus ik bouw alvast een schuilhut voor me, als ik jou was doe jij ook de zelfde' zegt Sjaak en hij gooit zijn rugzak in de hut neer, 'echt niet' zegt joy en paar uren later ging het enorm hard regenen. 'die stomme eikel had nog gelijk in' zegt joy in de zeikende regen, ze zucht enorm toen zij niet lukt om warm vuurtje kan maken in de regen. Ze schrokt opeens op toen zaklamp in haar ogen schijnt, 'doe dat weg?' zegt ze nijdig. 'kom nou maar mee joy, hier kan je zelfs ziek worden' zegt Sjaak rustig en joy kijkt verbaasd dat hij bezorgt is om haar.

Sjaak stak zijn hand uit, joy pakt zijn hand beet en hij trok haar omhoog op haar benen kan staan. Ze lopen naar Sjaak´s hut en ze kijkt verbaasd dat hij warm vuurtje af gedekt met zelf gemaakte dak, daarna stond jack en Scyther dicht bij het vuur. Ze lachen naar joy die opeens bij het vuur kwam, joy ging bij het vuur zitten en opeens kwam Sjaak met deken naar joy gooien. 'doe je kleding uit en dan kan ik ze drogen' zegt Sjaak rustig en zij werd meteen enorm rood en woest. 'ben jij mal? Hoe durf je om zo iets te zeggen naar me?' zegt joy en Sjaak zucht. 'goed dan niet word jij maar ziek en grieperig en zal je morgen ondertekent wezen' zegt Sjaak en joy kijkt verbaasd, 'als…jij niet ga spieken naar me oké?' zegt joy blozend, 'is goed. Leg de kleding maar op die steen dan ruim ik later op' zegt Sjaak en hij ging om gedraaid zitten. Na een tijdje was joy klaar en deed deken stevig omheen, 'ik ben klaar' zegt joy en Sjaak kijkt naar haar en ze ging zitten bij het vuur, Sjaak maakt van paar stokken een soort waslijn voor joy kleding, Sjaak liet haar kleding hoog boven het vuur hangen. Sjaak maakt daarna soep en wat brood voor iedereen, joy liet haar pokemon´s uit haar pokeball´s komen zij kregen ook warme maaltijd. Sjaak gaf joy ook een bord met soep, ze twijfelt beetje maar Sjaak hield bord stevig in haar opeens. Ze kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak, 'waarom doe jij aardig tegen me?' zegt joy geschrokken, 'gewoon, is mijn taak en opdracht' zegt Sjaak en ging tegen over haar zitten. Sjaak ging wat van de soep eten en gooit nog paar blokken hout op het vuur.

Word vervolgd.

Maar niet ver van hun vandaar werd door paar trainers Sjaak en joy spioneren, ze glimlachen allebei en verdwenen daarna in volgende bliksemsgit


	2. Chapter 2

Aantal uren later kwamen Sjaak en joy uit de Viridian Forest:

'zo ik ga naar poke center' zegt Sjaak en hij rent vandoor, joy zucht enorm en zij loopt achter Sjaak aan. Ze kwamen in de poke center en joy begroet hun, ze zag opeens joy bij Sjaak en ze kijkt streng naar joy. 'hallo nichtje' zegt zuster joy en joy legt 2 pokeballs neer, ze loopt daarna center uit. 'waarom doe jij zo bot tegen haar, lijkt wel op de zuster joy in Viridian city zeg' zegt Sjaak rustig en legt zijn pokeballs op ander dienblad, 'duh, zij wilt geen zuster worden zoals ik en andere familie leden' zegt joy en ze ging met dienbladen naar andere kamer toe, 'je mag eigenlijk wel aardig wezen hoor' zegt Sjaak opeens tegen joy, ze kijkt schuin naar Sjaak en loopt daarna verder in de kamer. 'waarom pikt zij nou joy opeens zeg? Ach, ja familie zaken is nog nooit beste kant' zegt Sjaak en hij loopt buiten de center, hij loopt naar poke markt en hij zag opeens joy in de markt bevind, ze kocht aantal medicijnen voor pokemons en ook wat eten en drinken voor zichzelf. Sjaak stond opeens naast haar, 'ook wat in slaan voor volgende stad?' zegt Sjaak, 'ik dacht dat je ook Pewter gym naar toe gaan' zegt joy nijdig in haar stem, ze loopt naar kassa toe. Sjaak kocht ook wat spullen voor zijn rug zak en ging daarna achter haar aan, 'waarom wil jij geen zuster worden?' zegt Sjaak en joy stond stil. Ze kijkt opeens woedend naar Sjaak, 'omdat ik gewoon van de wereld zie, ik wil Pokémon Coördinator worden en alle lintjes winnen' zegt joy woest en Sjaak moest opeens lachen naar haar, 'aan wat is dat grappig ervan?' zegt joy rood en Sjaak veegt zijn tranen weg, Sjaak pakt haar handen stevig beet. 'dat is geweldig dat jij zulke droom ga volgen joy echt waar, geen wonder dat jouw familie woedend' zegt Sjaak, ze liet snel haar handen los van Sjaak en ze rent vandoor. Sjaak kwam terug in de poke center en joy legt dienblad van Sjaak neer op de toonbank, 'ik hoop dat je snel vandoor gaat jongen man want je bent niet welkom meer in deze center' zegt joy naar Sjaak en ze kijkt zelfde woedende blik als joy deed bij Sjaak. Sjaak loopt rustig vandoor en ging naar Pewter gym toe.

'hallo, ik ben een pokemon trainer en ik wil gym leider uit dagen' zegt Sjaak en opeens werd zaal verlicht een oudere man met norse blik stond op een rots heuvel, 'goed mijn naam is Flint en ik neem uitdaging aan' zegt Flint en Sjaak glimlacht, 'het word 1 tegen 1 gevecht jij mag eerste pokemon uit te kiezen' zegt Flint, 'ga jack doe je ding' zegt Sjaak en gooit zijn pokeball, Squirtle kwam op het pokemon veld. 'een Squirtle, word lastig maar oké ga Onix' zegt Flint en kwam een reusachtige steen pokemon te voorschijn, 'jack doe je bubbel aanval' zegt Sjaak en wijst heldhaftig naar Onix, jack spoot wat bubbels naar Onix en Onix kreeg beetje zwaar verduren. 'Onix doet rock Throw' zegt Flint en er kwamen aantal stenen naar toe gooien naar jack, 'ontwijkt ze en doe tackle' zegt Sjaak en jack sprong op de stenen en gaf stoot tegen Onix. Opeens snel kreeg jack een tackle terug van Onix, daarna als reactie deed jack opnieuw een bubbel aan val en er ontstond enorme explosie. Onix was compleet verslagen en Sjaak is dol gelukkig er mee. 'nou dat is goede strijd geweest papa' zegt opeens een andere norse jongen die net binnen kwam lopen, 'ah Brock, dat is lang geleden maar ja ik ben niet zo goed als jij' zegt Flint en Sjaak riep jack terug in zijn pokeballs. 'hier jongen je gym badge' zegt Flint en gaf Boulder Badge aan Sjaak, 'bedankt meneer' zegt Sjaak, 'zeg Brock wat is er aan de hand? Je ziet helemaal bont en blauw eruit' zegt Flint geschrokken, 'ach een joy was enorm woedend en sloeg mij helemaal in elkaar omdat ik haar probeert versier' zegt Brock met glimlach, 'waar is zij?' zegt Sjaak opeens streng naar Brock, 'ze is vlakbij de mijn niet zo ver weg hier vandaan' zegt Brock en Sjaak rent vandoor, 'kom op richting gevoel laat mij nu niet in de steek' zegt Sjaak en opeens kwam zuster joy naar hem toe rennen, 'wat heb jij met mijn nichtje uit gespookt?' zegt zuster joy, 'geen idee, waar is de mijn van Pewter city?' zegt Sjaak, 'daar zo hoe weet je dat nu weer?' zegt zuster joy.

Na een tijdje stond joy bij een klif, ze wilt gaan springen erdoor. Ze sprong naar beneden en daarna kwam sprong Sjaak van het klif af. Tijdens de val maakt Sjaak nog snellere vaart, hij grijpt joy rond haar middel beet en ze knallen allebei diep in het water, 'joy!' zegt zuster en snel kwamen Brock, Flint en hun familie aan komen rennen. 'zuster joy wat is er aan de hand?' zegt Flint, 'me nicht en een trainer sprongen van het klif af' zegt joy. 'Marshtomp, ga ze redden' zegt Brock en Marshtomp sprong het water in, Marshtomp kwam boven met joy alleen, 'auw..dat doet zeer' zegt joy en ze wankelt op haar benen. 'snel Marshtomp gaat op zoek naar andere trainer' zegt Brock en hij sprong het water weer in, maar een aantal uurtjes kwam Marshtomp boven water en hij kan niks meer vinden in de meer. Joy kijkt verbaasd en zij wil het meer weer in maar ze werd tegen houden door Brock en zuster joy, 'maar waarom redt hij mij?' zegt joy geschrokken, 'omdat hij de trainer die om je geeft zoals je bent en ik denk dat je oudere nicht ook weet nu waarom' zegt Brock en kijkt zuster joy streng aan, 'dat is waar joy, Brock heeft gelijk erin, ik zal respecteren en ik zal door geven aan de rest van onze familie waar jij achter na gaat waar je van houdt' zegt zuster joy en officieren pet van Sjaak dreef naar de kant. Joy pakt de pet op en ze houd pet stevig beet en ze huilt enorm veel.

Rond de avond was joy nog steeds droevig in Pewter city, Brock en rest waren terug naar hun huis toe. Maar wat zij niet wisten is Sjaak allang vertrokken en hij bij de voet van Mt. Moon, Sjaak kwam de lokale poke center binnen. De deur ging open en zuster joy schrokt enorm hoe een natte trainer die binnen kwam lopen, snel ging telefoon in poke center van Pewter city, joy nam op en zag dat zijn oudere zus aan de lijn is. Ze liet opeens de hoorn vallen en rent zo snel mogelijk naar joy die in het restaurant bevind en huilen met Sjaak pet in haar armen. Zuster joy deed deur open en joy schrokt op.

Na een stormachtige dag rent joy door de bossen vlakbij Mt. Moon, ze stormt de poke center binnen. Toen zij uit geput binnen kwam zag zij Sjaak staan beetje verward maar in orde. Joy loopt woedend naar hem toe maar werd tegen gehouden door zuster joy, 'wat?' zegt joy verbaasd daarnet zuster joy gelijk versnelt vertelt tegen joy, ze liet de pet vallen op de grond en Sjaak stond op en raapt de pet op en gaf aan joy terug, 'je liet het vallen mevrouw' zegt Sjaak vriendelijk, 'hij is van jouw Sjaak, je liet hem achter in de Pewter city meer' zegt joy rustig en haar tranen kan zij niet bedwingen, Sjaak kijkt rustig naar haar en krab daarna op zijn hoofd. 'nou als hij van mij is, dan dank ik je ontzettend joy en dan ga ik verder op pad' zegt Sjaak en deed zijn pet op zodat zijn hoofd wond meteen bedekt is, 'sorry van dokter in Pewter city mag jij vandaag niet vertrekken dus jij moet hier zo overnachten Sjaak' zegt zuster joy en Sjaak kijkt glimlachend naar joy, 'begrepen dan zuster joy maar ik ga wel buiten eventjes frisse neus op halen' zegt Sjaak en hij loopt naar buiten toe, jack en Barda (Scyther) kwamen naast joy terecht, 'hé jullie herkennen mij toch wel?' zegt joy rustig en jack glimlacht vrolijk en Barda kruist met zijn zwaarden stoer tegen elkaar. 'gelukkig maar dat jullie niks markeren' zegt joy rustig, 'joy ik heb gehoord over me zus in Pewter city en ik vind toch dapper van je dat jij je droom achter na gaat en niet met pokemon medicijnen studeren' zegt zuster joy, 'studeren niet meer, maar ik blijf wel een joy net als jij oudere nicht' zegt joy gelukkig en ze loopt rustig buiten de poke center, ze zag dat Sjaak buiten stond te kijken naar de sterren. 'sorry dat ik je stoort maar wat doe je?' zegt joy en Sjaak kijkt glimlachend naar joy, 'geen idee, ik bewonder de sterren al jaren. Ook ben ik me geheugen kwijt joy, ik heb toch gevoel dat ik je eerder hebt ontmoet. En ik mag je wel' zegt Sjaak vriendelijk en joy giechelt vriendelijk terug, 'dank je maar hoe weet je dat ik joy heet en niet iemand anders bent?' zegt joy rustig en Sjaak deed zijn handen in zijn broek zakken, hij glimlacht naar de sterren, 'omdat jij zelfde eruit ziet als andere joy´s maar toch ben jij andere en rebelse joy' zegt Sjaak, 'hoe wist jij dat nu weer?' zegt joy verbaasd, 'geen idee misschien eerder gehoord' zegt Sjaak.

Volgende ochtend:

Sjaak stond zo fris op en strekt zich uit voor poke center, 'tijd om mij weer verder te gaan jongens' zegt Sjaak tegen zijn pokemons. 'je mag niet gaan, volgens de dokter ben je nog steeds zwaar gewond' zegt zuster joy maar ze kreeg een hand op haar schouder, 'ik zal op die ettertje letten nicht' zegt joy vrolijk en ze gooit Sjaak rugzak naar hem toe, Sjaak glimlacht vriendelijk en ze gingen de tunnel richting Cerulean city. 'nou met die 2 kan ik ook niet tegen houden' zegt zuster joy en ze keken naar Sjaak en joy tot zij hun niet meer zag.

In de Mt. Moon:

'is wel donker hier zo' zegt joy en Sjaak pakt zijn zaklamp uit zijn rugzak, ze lopen rustig verder. Na een aantal uurtjes lopen waren zij geen enkel steen pokemon tegen gekomen, 'wel stil hier?' zegt joy, 'ja normaal is het vol met pokemons' zegt Sjaak en ze zagen opeens erg fel licht. Sjaak deed zijn zaklamp uit en ze sluipen rustig verder. Ze zagen 2 mensen in het zwart gekleed zij droegen allebei een grote rode letter "R" erop, 'wie zijn die mensen?' fluistert joy tegen Sjaak oor, 'Team Rocket, zij zijn een slechte groep mensen die pokemon stelen van trainers en in het wild' fluistert Sjaak terug en opeens schrokt hij en trok joy weg bij hem, Sjaak werd vast gegrepen, joy viel in een gat en paar pokeballs kwamen mee met joy. Joy werd na een tijdje wakker gemaakt door jack en Barda, 'jullie 2, waar is Sjaak?' zegt joy en Sjaak´s pokemons weten niet waar Sjaak is. 'nou ja dan gaan wij op zoek' zegt joy en grijpt 2 pokeballs van jack en Barda, ze lopen verder in donkere berg. 'oef zegt Sjaak toen hij een stomp kreeg 1 van team Rocket leden, 'hij is zo te merken maar een halve pokemon Ranger' zegt jongen met zwarte haar. 'mee eens, alleen zijn uniform is anders maar diep in zijn hart is hij een Ranger' zegt jong blond harige meisje, ze houdt Sjaak kin stevig beet en gaf zoen op zijn lippen. Sjaak rukt zich los en spuug in haar gezicht, daarna kreeg hij een klap in zijn gezicht. 'nog eventjes en ik ben hier weg' zegt zij woedend, 'luitenant Domino, we hebben de steen gevonden' zegt een ander team Rocket lid, ze glimlacht naar hem. 'neem de jongen mee' zegt zij lachend en ze kwamen in open plek, waar veel Clefairy´s en Clefable´s gevangen genomen werden door team Rocket´s. 'zo Ranger wat ga jij nu doen?' zegt domino glimlachend naar Sjaak, 'Treecko doe je Razor Leaf' zegt joy opeens en aantal bladeren kwamen bij Sjaak touwen en hij kwam los, 'zo nu mijn beurt' zegt Sjaak en sloeg zelfde Rocket lid neer die hem hele tijd sloeg, 'wow, met 1 klap' zegt die boven Sjaak stond op een platform, Barda kwam naast Sjaak en land met zachte landing neer, 'goed Barda doe je Quick Attack' zegt Sjaak en Scyther vloog met flitst naar de kooien van Clefairy´s en Clefable´s aan stukken, zij werden bevrijd en ze waren niet zo blij met team Rocket. 'terug trekken, ze zijn met meerdere' zei een bange Rocket lid en domino werd woest en gooit met haar pokeball. 'ga Mightyena, doe je schaduw bal' zegt domino, 'Barda ontwijkt en doe nog een snelle aanval' zegt Sjaak en Barda ontwijkt net op tijd de schaduw bal en raakt vol op tegen Mightyena. Hij werd meteen verslagen, Mightyena keert terug naar zijn pokeball en domino sprong omhoog en een glider klapt uit, ze zweeft vandoor. Opeens zagen Sjaak en joy aantal helikopters van politie te voorschijn, agent Jenny kwam naar beneden glijden.

Zij droeg een complete S.W.A.T. uitrusting en zag Sjaak staan, 'zo een Ranger? Dat wist ik niet' zegt Jenny en saluut naar Sjaak, Sjaak saluut terug en glimlacht rustig, 'ben ik ook niet Jenny maar gelukkig kwam jij op tijd zeg' zegt Sjaak rustig en joy kwam naar beneden glijden recht op Sjaak, 'hè, hè, hè, sorry Sjaak is niet me bedoeling' zegt joy toen Sjaak onder joy lag, joy ging van Sjaak af en ze merkt opeens lippenstift op Sjaak lippen stonden, 'van wie is dat?' zegt joy woedend, 'doe rustig ja, ik vind hersenschudding erg genoeg en paar gebroken ribben ja, jij maakt druk om wat lippen stift?' zegt Sjaak en veegt zijn lippen schoon, 'sorry, Sjaak. Maar moet je dit fossiel zien die ik gevonden heb' zegt joy en liet fossiel zien aan Sjaak, 'dat is een Dome fossiel joy, zo te merken heb je die gevonden dus dan mag jij mee nemen' zegt Sjaak vrolijk, 'dank je wel Sjaak' zegt joy en omhelst Sjaak stevig, Sjaak schreeuwt uit van de pijn vanwege zijn ribben en joy liet meteen hem los, 'sorry compleet vergeten' zegt joy bezorgt. 'is al goed' zegt Sjaak, 'ik kan jullie wel naar Cerulean city brengen want daar is een ziekenhuis om je ribben kijken' zegt Jenny en ze waren mee eens.

Aantal uren later kwamen Sjaak en joy in Cerulean city aan, Sjaak bracht door in het ziekenhuis en joy bewondert naar vreemde steen. Opeens zag joy iets waar zij dolgelukkig er mee is, ze rent Sjaak kamer binnen en ze bloost dat Sjaak boven lichaam helemaal bloot is voor onderzoek. Ze draait om en ging naar buiten de kamer. 'vrouwen' zegt Sjaak met zucht en dokter glimlacht, 'jij heb wel mazzel knul, je ribben zijn meer gekneusd dan gebroken maar je hersenschudding is wel over maar jij zult nog wel last van hebben komende tijd' zegt dokter en gaf wat pijnstillers aan Sjaak. Sjaak kwam buiten de kamer en zag dat joy op hem wachtte, 'nou wat wil je laten zien aan me?' zegt Sjaak en joy gaf de poster aan Sjaak, hij leest de poster en zag dat een pokemon festival in dorpje vlakbij Cerulean city, 'het is over paar dagen Sjaak, zullen daar heen?' zegt joy gelukkig, Sjaak zucht en glimlacht naar joy, 'vooruit omdat jij in de Mt. Moon mij gered heb verdien jij zo prijs wel' zegt Sjaak en zij gaan naar klein dorpje vlakbij Cerulean city. Rond de middag kwamen zij bij de lange brug aan met aantal pokemon trainers, zij werden uitgedaagd en ze versloegen ze allemaal, daarna stond Sjaak en joy bij een trainer die opeens zijn vermomming uit deed en was lid van team Rocket, hij ging meteen vandoor en liet speciale sleutel kaart achter, Sjaak bergt het op en ze kwamen snel in klein dorpje Little Town aan. 'zo morgen je grote festival' zegt Sjaak vriendelijk tegen joy, 'maar je laat de kans in Cerulean city gym wel in de steek' zegt joy verbaasd toen zij naar pokemon center aan komen lopen, 'geef niet joy, die festival is niet elke dag hoor, de gym´s zijn juist van wel' zegt Sjaak vrolijk en ze gaf met haar vinger in Sjaak zij. Hij kreunt uit van de pijn, 'dus vandaar, ik dacht iets anders' zegt joy en zij ging naar de balie toe. 'fijn sinds gedoe in Mt. Moon is zij anders geworden' zegt Sjaak en zuster joy kwam aan lopen, 'hallo Nicht hoe gaat het?' zegt joy en zuster joy geeuwt enorm. 'ow hoi joy, geweldig wat kan ik doen voor je?' zegt zuster joy, 'ik wil in schrijven voor pokemon festival' zegt joy vrolijk, 'oké dan, geef je Pokedex maar en dan is gefikst' zegt zuster joy en joy pakt haar Pokedex, joy´s Pokedex is totaal anders dan van Sjaak´s Pokedex. Sjaak had een van oudere stijl Pokedex die in Kanto werd uit gebracht.

'goed nichtje luistert goed naar me, deze strijd heeft 3 ronde´s. 1ste ronde is je entree van je pokemon in de 2de ronde mag je 5 minuten zo sierlijk mogelijk vechten maar als je punten verloren hebt dan verlies je het toernooi, bij de 3de ronde is de finale ga je zelfde doen als 2de ronde maar je mag 1ste en 2de ronde wisselen van pokemons' zegt zuster joy, 'dus joy best lastig om je eerste festival te doen' zegt Sjaak en leunt tegen balie aan met zijn hand onder zijn kin, joy gaf tik in zijn zij en Sjaak valt van de pijn neer. 'ow jij etter' zegt Sjaak nijdig en joy ging naar speciaal veld om te oefenen met Treecko, Sjaak bekijkt Treecko bewegingen erg goed en hij vind ze mooi en sierlijk dat Treecko doet.

Volgende dag:

Joy was helemaal gereed voor festival, Sjaak las in een tijdschrift op een bank toen opeens joy eraan kwam lopen, Sjaak bloost enorm toen hij joy zag in prachtige uitfit. 'wow' zegt Sjaak verbaasd, 'en meer niet?' zegt joy verbaasd en kijkt met pruimlip naar Sjaak, 'wat dan vertellen tegen je dat je beeldschoon bent?' zegt Sjaak voorzichtig en joy giechelt naar hem, ze stak weer met vinger in zijn zij en Sjaak schreeuwt uit van de pijn. 'stel je nou niet zo aan jou ettertje' zegt joy streng en Sjaak stond op in flits en kijkt joy streng aan. 'gewoon kappen er mee begrepen?' zegt Sjaak nijdig, 'oké Ranger' zegt joy met haar laatste woord fluisterend, 'dat ben ik niet en ik zal dat ook niet worden ja' zegt Sjaak woeden en joy schrokt enorm, Sjaak loopt weg bij joy. 'ow Sjaak…spijt me' zegt joy geschrokken en zij loopt droevig naar het festival arena. 'welkom in Kanto festival mijn naam is lillian en ik ben jullie gastvrouw voor het toernooi, naast mij is directeur van het festival: Raoul Contesta en van de pokemon fan club: Mr. Sukizō en natuurlijk onze zuster joy' zegt Lillian en tegelijkertijd dat zij werden voor gesteld. 'ik hoop een geweldige wedstrijd' zegt Raoul, 'zeker weten' zegt Mr. Sukizõ. 'ik hoop dat een eerlijke en prachtige wedstrijd word' zegt zuster joy en het publiek ging helemaal uit het dak. Snel kwamen aantal trainers die hun beste opening act´s begonnen, dan is de beurt aan joy. Ze was op het podium en ze was ontzettend droevig, de mensen waren stil en geschrokt, 'pst… je kunt joy' zegt zuster joy tegen haar jongere nichtje. Ze kijkt doelloos uit haar ogen naar haar oudere nicht. 'kom op joy, waar blijft je act' schreeuwt een bekende stem door arena, ze kijkt op glimlacht ze zag dat Sjaak vooraan in de rij zat te wachten op joy actie, 'nou waar blijf je dan? Of gooi je nu al handdoek in de ring?' zegt Sjaak kattig tegen joy, 'wil de persoon voor aan stil wezen' zegt lillian, 'hmpf… je mag ook niks zeg' zegt Sjaak beledigend naar lillian en joy giechelt naar Sjaak, Sjaak glimlacht en merkt dat zij opgevrolijkt is. 'goed, Will doe je ding' zegt joy vrolijk en ze maakt een hoge sprong en gooit de pokeball de lucht in Treecko kwam uit haar pokeball. Ze maakt meteen een dubbel team, daarna vormt zij een grote ster die dwars door joy ging en ze eindigen allebei in buiging als de ster verdween. Het publiek ging helemaal wilt en juicht enorm naar joy en Treecko toe, Sjaak glimlacht naar joy en ze kijkt vrolijk naar hem. 'prachtige actie, maar wat vinden jury er van' zegt lillian, 'geweldig hoe zij met dubbel team en Swift een hemel maken' zegt Raoul, 'opmerkelijk' zegt Mr. Sukizõ. 'ik wist, jij heb iets met die knul' zegt zuster joy opgewonden naar haar jongere nichtje, 'wat wil je er mee zeggen?' zegt lillian verwarrend, joy bloost enorm naar Sjaak en Sjaak glimlacht rustig, 'jij geen zuster worden en ik geen Ranger worden, we hebben elkaar iets gemeens oké?' zegt Sjaak rustig en joy knikt naar Sjaak, 'goed dan volgende deelnemers' zegt lillian en er kwamen nog 2 andere trainers met hun opening act, 'zo nu zijn wij gekomen bij de uitslag voor 2de ronde, er kunnen maar 8 coördinator´s eraan mee doen' zegt lillian en achter haar verscheen enorme tv scherm. Alle coördinator´s dat eraan mee doen verschenen daarna werden zij door elkaar geschud op het scherm en daar kwamen eerste 8 deel nemers. Joy is op de laatste 8 geëindigd. 'niet slecht ze kan beter scoren voor volgende keer' zegt Sjaak rustig en publiek ging tekeer. Bij de 2de ronde ging hard aan toe, meeste deelnemers werden snel uit geschakeld maar er blijven ook paar winnaars overeind staan.

Nu is joy aan de beurt voor haar 2de ronde 'Mimi, doe je ding' zegt joy en Poliwag verscheen op het podium, 'niet slecht maar mijn Rhyhorn is sterker dan jij denkt' zegt jonge knul met botte houding, 'Rhyhorn doe je dril boor' zegt hij en Rhyhorn kwam erop af stormen zijn grote hoorn ging mega snel draaien, 'ontwijk en doe je double slap' zegt joy en mimi sprong omhoog en sloeg tegen Rhyhorn, 'Rhyhorn doe je mega schop' zegt jonge knul. 'ontwijkt weer en doe je bubbel' zegt joy en mimi ontwijkt de mega schop en ze draait rond en alle bubbels kwamen uit, ze kwamen helemaal over de arena en knallen uit elkaar als een bloem. Maar omdat Rhyhorn een steen pokemon is werd hij keihard geraakt erdoor en kwam uit het toernooi. Joy had gewonnen voor volgende ronde. Bij de 3de ronde ging joy met veel moeite door heen, daarna kwamen de overige 4 deelnemers bij elkaar. 'zo nu is de tijd voor de uitslag, wie meeste punten heeft gewonnen die krijgt deze small Town lintje' zegt lillian en op het scherm verscheen de 4 deelnemers, daarna werden zij allemaal uit getrokken. Joy werd geëindigd op de 2de plaats met haar punten en de wedstrijd, ze kijkt teleurgesteld naar Sjaak. Maar Sjaak is helemaal niet meer op zijn zit plaats, ze zat op een bankje in de hal van arena en ze kijkt erg droevig naar de grond. Opeens werd zij verrast door een bos met bloemen, ze kijkt op en Sjaak stond daar zo hij krabt tegen zijn wang. 'nou gefeliciteerd met je 2de plaats volgende keer beter' zegt Sjaak op zijn vriendelijke manier, ze knikt droevig naar Sjaak en zij omhelst hem stevig. 'auw, me ribben' zegt Sjaak pijnlijk en joy giechelt naar hem. 'Ik zal ook aanmoedigen bij jouw 2de gym gevecht' zegt joy vriendelijk en ze genieten nog van het festival.

Word vervolgd.

'die 2 zijn iets van plan? Zo te zien draag hij geen Ranger uniform maar toch is hij herkend als een Ranger, we moeten oppassen er mee' zegt zwarte persoon, het blonde meisje houd een zwarte tulp beet en lacht met gemeen lachje naar de 2 personen.


	3. Chapter 3

-1In Small Town:

'Sjaak, wacht nou' zegt joy tegen Sjaak die paar kraampjes verder stond, Sjaak bewondert enorm de schaalmodellen van verschillend pokemons. 'wauw wel gaaf' zegt joy die boven op Sjaak hoofd leunt, hij kijkt naar joy en joy glimlacht enorm naar Sjaak. Sjaak zucht zachtjes en kocht een paar modellen van pokemons. 'noem jij dat een pokemon model?' zegt joy die opeens bouw pakket pakt van Sjaak met getiteld zuster joy, Sjaak pakt snel terug en bergt in zijn rug zak op. Hij loopt blozend verder en joy moest giechelen naar Sjaak, opeens zagen joy en Sjaak paar mensen weg rennen richting naar hun toe. Sjaak en joy kunnen net op tijd ontwijken van menigte en zag opeens een kleine Rattata lopen. 'hoi kunnen jullie mij helpen misschien?' antwoord Rattata tegen Sjaak en joy, ze schrokken allebei toen zij merken dat de Rattata een halve pokemon is en half mens is. 'wees niet bang, mijn naam is Bill' zegt Rattata, Sjaak en joy bleven beetje geschrokken staan. 'dus jij bent Bill de pokemon machine maker?' zegt joy verwarrend. 'klopt dat ben ik, maar hoe weet jij dat nu weer?' zegt Bill en joy glimlacht vrolijk, ze liet het pokemon tijdschrift zien. 'kijk daar sta je erin in pagina 12' zegt joy en wijst op een klein artikel met foto, 'nee!!' schreeuwt Bill van frustratie en Sjaak en joy giechelen. 'kom maar dan gaan wij naar jou huis toe gaan en misschien terug veranderen?' zegt Sjaak, 'ja…juist…kijk dat is een probleem' zegt Bill en ze waren in het laboratorium van Bill. 'is dit normaal?' zegt joy en ze keken naar enorme rommel, 'nee… toen ik thuis kwam was normaal en netjes maar opeens kwamen 2 personen binnen komen, zij halen alles over hoop en ik werd in de machine gegooid met Rattata, ze zagen dat en ik ben nu een pokemon' zegt Bill en ze kijken vreemd naar Bill. 'wat? Ik ben naar Jenny gegaan maar zij waren ook bang van mij' zegt Bill en ze kijken naar Bill tegenwoordige lichaam. 'juist normaal ben ik ook niet zo blij met Rattata maar het is en blijft een pokemon' zegt joy en Sjaak kijk met duivelse glimlach, 'zo dus jij bent bang van Rattata?' zegt Sjaak met slechte blik.

'nee Sjaak jij mag geen Rattata voor houden en om mij bang te maken' zegt joy en liet een vingertje voor Sjaak en ging richting toe naar Sjaak´s zij. 'oké niet doen joy ik hou meteen op' zegt Sjaak naar de dreigende joy, joy glimlacht als of dat zij een pokemon gevecht gewonnen heeft, Sjaak kijkt met een pruimlip naar joy. 'eehh…jongens?' zegt Bill onderbroken tussen het stelletje. 'ja juist, Bill en zijn probleem' zegt Sjaak en Bill haalt op gelucht adem, 'ja wat is je probleem?' zegt joy, 'nou kijk maar' zegt Bill en ze kwamen in andere kamer vol met verschillende pokemon machine´s rond slingeren, 'kijk hier zo is stond transport machine om naar de verschillende pokemon center' zegt Bill en er was 2 grote cilinder vorm, in midden stond computer consul die overal verschillende kabels rond slingert, 'kijk er is een onderdeelt die gestolen is' zegt Bill en wijst naar consul en is plaats voor een geheimzinnig onderdeel. 'hij heeft nog geen naam maar daar door kan ik me scheiden van mens en pokemon' zegt Bill. 'nou zullen we dan op zoek naar dat onderdeel?' zegt joy opgewonden, 'nou goed eigenlijk is wel de taak voor de politie' zegt Sjaak, 'ja maar hun kunnen ook niet helpen' zegt joy en ze kijkt de schijnheilige blik naar Sjaak, Sjaak zucht enorm. 'oké we doen het' zegt Sjaak, 'yes' zegt joy juichend en ze rent vrolijk rond. 'goed Bill heb jij nog de dieven gezien?' zegt Sjaak en joy rent nog steeds vrolijk rond. 'er waren 2 personen, ze waren zwart gekleed en droegen een rode "R" op hun borst' zegt Bill en joy stopt absurd met rennen en ze kijkt Sjaak streng aan. Sjaak knikt naar joy 'goed zo te merken is geen optie over' zegt Sjaak enorm zuchten en haalt uit zijn rugzak een Pokegear. Sjaak drukt op paar nummers in de Pokegear, joy pakt de Pokegear af. 'je hebt beloofd om geen Ranger stuff te doen dus wij doen dat nu ook niet begrepen' zegt joy, 'we kunnen niet alleen af joy we hebben hulp nodig en materiaal' zegt Sjaak en hij drukt op de knop van zijn Pokegear, joy kijkt Sjaak nijdig aan en Sjaak gebruikt Pokegear als mobieltje. 'met mij, luister ik heb een code: 1205, ja klopt bij Bill een bekende wetenschapper die inzet voor poke center. Klopt, ik heb informatie nodig over activiteiten over Team Rocket, ja snel graag. Goed ik hoor je over 15 minuten' zegt Sjaak en hing zijn Pokegear op, joy sloeg met haar armen over elkaar en kijkt Sjaak beetje woedend aan.

'wie heb jij gebeld?' zegt Bill tegen Sjaak, 'de pokemon Rangers eenheid' zegt Sjaak en Bill kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak. 'ben jij ook eentje dan?' zegt Bill, 'was eentje maar ik heb nog steeds contact met hun' zegt Sjaak en hij ging bij de machine kijken. Daarna nam Sjaak paar foto´s van zijn Pokegear. Hij stuur paar door en snel kwam een reactie van een vriend, Sjaak glimlacht naar Bill. 'kom we gaan' zegt Sjaak tegen joy en hij loopt Bill huis uit. Joy en Bill volgen Sjaak op de voet, na aantal paar uurtjes lopen kwam Sjaak bij een open veld in de bos. Sjaak glimlacht als hij kijkt naar paar gras sprietjes die in elkaar gevlochten stonden, 'Sjaak…kan je eventjes minder snel lopen?' zegt joy hijgend met Bill op haar schouder, 'we zijn er ook' zegt Sjaak en glimlacht. Hij stak zijn handen in zijn broek zakken en kijkt omhoog, daarna draait hij met zijn pet 2 keer rond. Sjaak deed 5 stappen achteruit en knipt daarna met zijn vingers. En niet snel daarna kwamen opeens 30 verschillende pokemon Rangers te voorschijn ze hadden allemaal een camouflage netten bij zich en ruimen een voor een op. 'zo Sjaak, normaal ben jij geen Ranger meer maar omdat een pokemon wetenschapper in nood is moeten we je helpen ermee' zegt een jongen, hij droeg zelfde Ranger uniform als rest maar op zijn schouders zaten wat meer strepen erop. Er waren nog paar Rangers die zelfde aantal strepen of minder, maar er waren ook veel Rangers die geen strepen hebben. 'mee eens maar als Team Rocket mee te maken heb ik liever jouw eenheid om me te helpen?' zegt Sjaak en knul glimlacht vrolijk naar Joy. 'zo wie is die jongedame?' zegt hij tegen Sjaak, 'gewoon een Joy?' zegt Sjaak rustig tegen die knul. 'ja, ja, een gewone joy. Zo te merken is zij toch anders dan haar familie' zegt jongen en deed zijn bril goed. 'kom op John kappen er mee, je weet toch dat ik meiden niks aan vind?' zegt Sjaak tegen John en hij lacht enorm. 'tenzij als zij speciaal zijn voor je?' zegt John en paar Rangers moesten giechelen, 'let jij nou maar op onze missie sergeant' zegt Sjaak streng naar John. 'aye, Sjaak. Goed Rangers! Luister we zijn op zoek naar speciaal onderdeel voor de machine van Bill Team Rocket basis is maar 2 meter van ons vandaan' zegt John '2 meter maar' zegt joy verbaasd, 'ja klopt 2 meter onder de grond. Dus wij gebruiken onze steen pokemons of pokemons die kunnen graven' zegt John en paar Rangers stappen naar voren ze hadden allemaal verschillende steen soort pokemons. 'doe jullie taak maar' zegt John en Rangers knikken naar John, hun steen pokemons graven een grote tunnel om door te komen in de basis, snel waren de steen pokemons erdoor en iedereen sprongen het gat er in. Sjaak kijkt op en zag dat de tunnel erg donker is. Paar pokemons verlichten de gangen met hun flash aanval. Sjaak wijst met paar vinger verschillende richting. De Rangers verspreid enorm zodat alleen joy, Bill, John en Sjaak stonden. 'goed we gaan die kant op' zegt Sjaak en John knikt, ze lopen naar een vreemde kamer. 'daar is mijn onderdeel' zegt Bill, de kleine Rattata rent van joy schouder af richting de tafel.

Hij pakt het onderdeel beet en alarm ging af, 'zo kijk eens wie wij nu weer hebben?' zegt duister figuur en zij kwam uit de schaduw lopen. 'zo luitenant Domino, de black tulp' zegt John, 'zo jij kent haar ook' zegt Sjaak, 'klopt, ik jaag haar al paar jaartjes en jij' zegt John, 'ik ken haar alleen in Mt. Moon' zegt Sjaak. Ze maken hun pokemons gereed, 'niet zo snel' zei een Ranger die aan kwam lopen met rest van de Rangers, ze trokken hun vermomming uit en stonden nog meer Team Rocket leden. 'jij ook John?' zegt Sjaak streng naar hem, 'ben jij mal. Hoe durf je vriend zo te noemen' zegt John woedend en hij liet zijn pokemon uit komen, er stond een legendarische pokemon voor hen. 'zo je ben je vriend mee genomen' zegt Sjaak en er verscheen een Deoxys voor iedereen. 'daarom moet aandacht trekken voor team Rocket' zegt John vrolijk, 'mee eens, ga jack' zegt Sjaak en er verscheen Squirtle uit zijn pokeball.

'goed, Deoxys doe je nacht schaduw' zegt John en Deoxys verandert in zijn aanval vorm, hij vuurt zijn nacht schaduw.

'jack doe je bubbel' zegt Sjaak en alle bellen kwamen bij het team Rocket neer, er ontstond door combinatie aanval enorme explosief. Joy kijkt verbaasd en zij rent op Bill af, ze glijdt opeens onderdoor de bandieten tijdens verder glijden, pakt ze Bill en ze stopt bij de muur. 'zo te merken kan jij niet verder meer jongedame. Geef dat onderdeel nu' zegt een Rocket lid, joy glimlacht enorm. 'ik dacht van niet' zegt joy en opeens werd op de schouder getikt door Rocket lid, hij kijkt achterom en zag Sjaak zijn handen kraken. 'je maag of je gezicht?' zegt Sjaak met een duivelse glimlach, 'niet me gezicht' zegt Rocket lid en Sjaak maakt een kick schop in zijn maag en hij vloog vandoor tegen stapel van neer geslagen Rocket bandieten. Sjaak voelt opeens pijnlijke steek in zijn rug, hij knielt voor joy neer en joy kijkt opeens geschrokken. Ze zag opeens een groot mes in zijn rug.

'Will kom eruit en doe je Leaf Blade nu' zegt joy woest en Will kwam uit haar pokeball, er kwamen 2 mes bladen uit haar poten en sloeg domino neer, 'jij heb durf jongedame' zegt joy en ze stond voor Domino. 'kijk, kijk een meisje dat jaloers, ik geef toe ik heb met hem gezoend en jij?' zegt domino met gemeen lachend naar joy, 'en? Zo wat' zegt Sjaak die op stond. Sjaak trok het mes uit zijn rug en hij maakt zijn nek soepel en los.

Domino werd erg bang van Sjaak die opeens streng stond te kijken naar haar, 'ga Mightyena die je schaduw bal' zegt domino en Sjaak werd geraakt door schaduw bal van Mightyena. Toen de rook werd op getrokken zag dat Sjaak alleen stond met John, Deoxys en joy. 'waar is Bill?' zegt joy, 'ik ben hier zo want enige wat Rattata echt kunnen is schuilen' zegt Bill en hij kwam uit de rommel met zijn onderdeeltje van de pokemon transporter. Snel kwam de groep bij Bill huis en Sjaak stopt het onderdeeltje in de consul, Bill ging in de machine staan daarna kwamen snel Bill uit komen lopen met zijn Rattata. 'ik ben echt blij dat over is' zegt Bill opgelucht adem halend, rest stond lachen naar Bill. 'ow ja Sjaak, je moet naar dokter toe om je wond dicht maken' zegt joy bezorgt en Sjaak glimlacht naar haar, 'ja mevrouw, ik zal meteen doen' zegt Sjaak en John lacht enorm. 'makker ik ga vandoor, ik krijg te horen dat mijn eenheid gevangen genomen waren in grot hier vlakbij' zegt John en hij gaf mep op Sjaak wond, hij kijkt John streng aan. 'is goed Sjaak ik zal niet meer doen' zegt John en hij rent vandoor. Sjaak glimlacht nog naar zijn laatste blik van John, joy grijpt Sjaak arm beet en trok hem naar een plaatselijke huisarts.

Na de vrienden hun onderzoek kregen van plaatselijke huisarts in small Town, Sjaak en joy besloten om naar Cerulean city terug te gaan. 'zegt Sjaak' zei joy opeens tijdens de wandeling, Sjaak kijkt op naar joy. Hij had net een boterham in zijn mond, 'waarom heb jij joy gekocht?' zegt joy verbaasd, Sjaak draait weer om en zei eventjes niks. 'omdat, dit model veel op jou lijkt' zegt Sjaak rustig en joy kijkt verbaasd naar een flyer waar die model ook op stond. Joy kwam dicht bij Sjaak lopen, Sjaak bloost lichtjes. 'wat ga je met dat model doen?' zegt joy opeens tegen Sjaak, Sjaak kijkt haar aan en loopt rustig verder. Joy voelt enorm beledigt erdoor en opeens was Sjaak verdwenen, 'Sjaak?' zegt joy en rent paniekerig naar hem toe, ze valt opeens. Ze kwam in gat terecht, 'auw dat deed ontzettend zeer' zegt joy, 'vertel mij dat' zegt Sjaak en joy kijkt naar beneden en zag dat zij op Sjaak geland is, Sjaak troffel met zijn vingers op de grond en kijkt zuchtend naar joy. 'zo merken krijgen we geen enkele dagje rust' zegt joy, 'vooral als iemand er af kan gaan' zegt Sjaak rustig manier naar joy, ze stond op en loopt van Sjaak af. Sjaak ging op staan en hij blijft op de plek opeens zitten, hij zucht enorm diep en hij at laatste restje brood op. 'Sjaak waar bevinden wij eigenlijk?' zegt joy verbaasd. Sjaak kijkt rond en kan niks uit herkennen. 'ik heb ook geen flauw idee waarom wij in deze grot bevinden maar we kunnen beter deze kant op' zegt Sjaak en hij wijst de tunnel achter hem bevind. Joy was met Sjaak mee eens, ze lopen verder daarna.

15 km later:

Kwamen Sjaak en joy uit de tunnel en merken dat zij vlakbij small Town bevinden, 'misschien was deze tunnel gebruik voor ontsnapping van Team Rocket?' zegt joy, 'misschien maar wij moeten verder joy want we moeten een schuilplaats hebben want het word donker' zegt Sjaak en hij loopt stukje verder, joy volgt hem op de voet en ze ontdekken opeens enkele verlatende houthakkers hut. 'zo te merken is het verlaten maar wij kunnen wel gebruiken voor overnachten en morgen verder gaan' zegt Sjaak en maakt openhaard weer warm, joy vond wat voedsel rond om de houthakkers hut. Sjaak maakt met joy gevonden voedsel een heerlijke maaltijd, 'wow, Sjaak jij doet het goed' zegt joy toen zij verbaasd kijkt naar tafel gedekt voor voedsel. Sjaak glimlacht naar joy, na het eten gingen ze snel naar bed. Op volgende ochtend gingen ze vandoor, ze laten nieuwe doosje lucifers, paar blikken voedsel die houdbaar zijn voor komende jaren en 1 foto waar joy en Sjaak hebben overnacht in de hut, zij plakken op de muur waar de rest van foto´s bevinden van verschillende trainers, pokemons en bergbeklimmers die hier zo overnachten. Sjaak maakt zijn Pokedex open en hij zocht een kaart op zijn Pokedex, 'goed volgens de kaart moeten we daar naar toe naar Cerulean city' zegt Sjaak en hij betwijfelt over de route, 'is er mis mee met de route?' zegt joy en joy kijkt naar Sjaak Pokedex. 'klopt, er zijn laatste dagen paar seizoenen hier in het bos en tja als wij erdoor moeten dan. Ik weet niet hoe lang mijn verband doos vol houd' zegt Sjaak en betwijfelt op zijn voorraad medische spullen, 'mee eens, is er dan andere route?' zegt joy, 'ja, er is wel 1 maar die loopt door bergen gebied van Mt. Moon' zegt Sjaak en hij daar zo, 'is dat gevaarlijk?' zegt joy die naar Sjaak kijkt, 'allebei zijn gevaarlijk' zegt Sjaak. 'we gaan door berg gebied Sjaak want is veiligere manier om het pokemons met rust laten' zegt joy die opeens apart blik bekijkt naar bos gebieden, Sjaak lacht naar joy met rustige glimlach. Ze kijkt opeens naar Sjaak. 'wat?' zegt joy verbaasd, 'niks joy, kom we moeten gaan anders zal erg zwaar worden in de bergen' zegt Sjaak en hij loopt alvast naar het bergpad, joy volgt hem op de voet.

Word vervolgd.

Niet ver van Sjaak en joy vandaan, vliegt een zeppelin boven hun. 'meneer, ik heb gefaald' zegt domino tegen de zwarte persoon, hij loopt langs domino en stond vlakbij het roer van de zeppelin. 'geen probleem, zij nemen een grotere omweg. Dus wij hebben dan tijd genoeg in Cerulean city' zegt hij rustig en lacht met zijn meeste duivelse lach.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Sjaak en joy houden elkaar stevig vast, de enorme windvlagen overvallen telkens Sjaak en joy. 'Sjaak dit is niet goed als wij zo door gaan vallen we ter plette' schreeuwt joy naar Sjaak. Sjaak maakt joy opeens vast rond haar middel, daarna deed Sjaak ook bij zichzelf. 'zo nu kunnen we elkaar niet kwijt raken' zegt Sjaak glimlachend en houd zijn pet stevig beet, Sjaak kijkt benauwd naar joy en had enorm twijfels er over. Opeens houd joy Sjaak hand stevig beet, 'we kunnen wel, ik vertrouw je ontzettend' zegt joy en Sjaak kijkt blozend naar joy. Na spannende avonturen vonden Sjaak en joy een grot om de nacht door te brengen, de volgende ochtend is de wind gaan liggen maar er is een halve meter sneeuw. Sjaak deed zijn leger jas aan, daarna deed hij zijn handschoenen aan. Joy trok ook warme kleding ze droeg een roze winter jas met rode handschoenen, Sjaak vond een stok en snijd uit einde´s weg. Zo dat een mooie wandel stok wordt, 'voor wat is dat Sjaak?' zegt joy vragend naar hem. 'voor de kuilen als wij tegen komen, het heeft erg veel gesneeuwd en kans op lawine' zegt Sjaak en joy glimlacht, 'wel slim van je Sjaak' zegt joy vrolijk en ze lopen daarna voorzichtig en rustig verder. Na gevaarlijke berg tocht kwamen ze eindelijk in bos gebied tussen Mt. Moon en Cerulean city, de tempratuur was ook snel omhoog gegaan. Sjaak en joy trokken hun winter kleding ook uit, ze besloten eerst om wat uit te rusten. Sjaak maakt een heerlijke middag eten, daarna besloten zij weer verder te gaan. 'zo, zo het stelletje heeft de berg ook alweer overleefd' zegt een bekende stem uit de bossen, Sjaak en joy stonden stil en deden hun rug op elkaar staan. 'kom, kom doe nou maar rustig aan mij heb ook geen zin in een battle hoor' zegt domino die uit de bossen kwam, haar kleding is enorm beschadigd. 'wat is met jou gebeurt?' zegt Sjaak verbaasd, domino zucht en kijkt Sjaak streng aan. Opeens valt zij flauw neer.

Domino werd opeens wakker, ze stond opeens snel recht op en stoot haar hoofd tegen balk. Ze wrijft op haar voorhoofd, ze schrokt opeens dat haar kleren naast haar liggen. Ze bloost enorm dat zij half naakt onder de dekens lagen, ze kijkt rustig toen zij ook verband om haar middel gewikkeld ligt. 'zo jij bent wakker' zegt Sjaak en kwam met bord eten binnen zelf gemaakte hut, snel krijgt Sjaak laars van domino in zijn gezicht. Sjaak stond snel naar buiten om paniekerige rondjes te rennen, 'waarom deed jij dat nou weer?' schreeuwt joy woedend in de hut, domino bloost enorm. Joy zucht snel, 'hij bedoelt goed hoor want hij heeft jouw wonden verzorgd' zegt joy rustig en domino werd nog roder dan normaal. Opeens krijgt domino een lepel in haar mond met voedsel, 'zo ga nou maar eten en als je klaar bent komt later naar buiten' zegt joy en ze kruipt uit de hut. Domino kwam snel later buiten de hut, haar kleding waren nog steeds erg beschadigd. Sjaak had zijn gezicht nog beetje afdruk van domino laars, Sjaak at rustig door en negeert domino erg. 'zeg domino wat doe jij nu weer?' zegt joy rustig en domino kijkt streng naar joy, ze zucht naar domino. 'goed, goed team Rocket zaken' zegt joy en ze at rustig verder.

Volgende dag:

Was mooie dag, 'doe nou rustig ja ik ben gewond' zegt domino en ze loopt enorme stuk achter Sjaak en joy. 'ach, zeur niet meid, Sjaak is door jullie team Rocket gebeurtenis helemaal gekneusd en hoor je hem klagen?' zegt joy en ze kijkt opeens naar Sjaak, 'wat?' zegt joy toen zij Sjaak zag dat hij helemaal uitgeput is geraakt erdoor. Joy zucht enorm en niet snel zaten iedereen op een gras veldje, een groepje Butterfree´s vlogen over de groep. 'zeg Sjaak?' vraagt domino opeens, Sjaak kijkt op en kijkt naar domino. 'hé, wie van ons vind jij leuker?' zegt domino opeens, Sjaak stond op en kijkt domino streng aan. 'waarom vraag je dat nu weer?' zegt Sjaak best woedend, 'nou gedoe in Mt. Moon was niet slecht erdoor' zegt domino en opeens stond joy, zij wil domino een klap geven maar opeens deed Sjaak voor haar. Sjaak deed daarna zijn rug zak om en loopt rustig verder, 'waarom deed hij nu weer?' zegt domino verbaasd en wrijft met haar hand op haar wang. 'wat denk je? Waarom vind jij Sjaak nou leuk?' schreeuwt joy naar domino, ze deed haar vingers snel in haar oren. 'ik snap nu, zo te zien vind jij Sjaak ook leuk' zegt domino plagerig, joy deed paar vingers tegen domino maag. Domino schreeuwt uit van de pijn, daarna loopt joy achter Sjaak met haar rugzak mee. Sjaak werd snel verrast door joy, domino blijft een tijdje zitten en dacht opeens over de situatie wat zij daarnet vertelde.

'zeg joy' zegt Sjaak zachtjes tegen joy, 'ja?' antwoord joy. 'vind je me leuk?' zegt Sjaak rustig en kijkt joy blozend aan, 'ik…weet niet zo goed wat ik moet vertellen er over maar je bent erg leuk als gewoon vriend' zegt joy zachtjes tegen Sjaak. 'kom we zullen op houden er mee' zegt Sjaak opeens vrolijk tegen joy, 'mee eens' zegt joy opeens ook opgewekt. Opeens kwam domino uit de berg heuvel vallen, Sjaak kijkt streng naar domino en pakt haar arm beet, hij tilde domino op een ruk omhoog en ze stond pijnlijk op haar benen. Sjaak zucht enorm en pakt zijn rugzak open, 'kom op die je shirt uit' zegt Sjaak rustig en domino en joy kijken verbaasd Sjaak aan, 'waarom zal ik je?' schreeuwt domino naar Sjaak. 'je wond is open je mag kiezen, sterven of schamend je wond herstellen jouw keuze' zegt Sjaak hard tegen domino, ze schrok en domino draait om. Ze deed haar shirt uit trekken en Sjaak zag op haar rug enorme rode vlek door het verband heen, Sjaak wikkelt het verband af en joy zag opeens dat wond verbrand was geweest en open gesprongen door de val. Sjaak pakt nieuwe verband uit zijn rugzak en deed gel pack activeren en deed op domino wond, 'dat is koud' schreeuw domino pijnlijk uit naar Sjaak. 'joy pakt haar polsen beet en sorry domino' zegt Sjaak en joy deed wat Sjaak vertelt tegen haar, ze houdt polsen van domino stevig beet. Sjaak drukt opeens kei hard op de wond van domino drukken, zij schreeuwt uit van pijn en woede naar Sjaak. Ze valt op haar knieën en Sjaak verbind met gel pack stevig op domino wond, paar minuten later stond domino enorm te hijgend naar Sjaak en joy. Sjaak rolt vieze verband op en deed in plastic zak, stopt in de rugzak en Sjaak gooit domino nieuwe shirt naar haar toe. 'dan loop je wat beter bij dan nu' zegt Sjaak, hij blijft stil staan en zucht enorm, 'wat is er Sjaak?' zegt joy. 'dit is zelfde plek waarbij domino naar beneden valt' zegt Sjaak, 'hoe weet je dat?' zegt joy, 'heel simpel kijk maar' antwoord Sjaak en liet opeens de hut zien waar ze allebei slapen van paar dagen geleden en de meiden zuchten enorm naar Sjaak. Ze kijken Sjaak erg geïrriteerd en boos aan, 'dat noemt een scout?' zegt joy tegen Sjaak. Sjaak kijkt treurige blik naar joy, 'ja je hebt gelijk erin, kom ik ga wel wat hout halen want als wij alweer verder gaan raken in het donker toch verdwaalt' zegt Sjaak erg treurig en laat zijn rugzak vallen, snel was hij in de bossen verdwenen. 'zo te merken vind hij altijd erg slecht' zegt domino. Joy kijkt nog streng na waar Sjaak de bossen in gegaan geweest, aantal uurtjes later kwam Sjaak nog steeds niet terug. 'dat is vreemd? Hij is vorige keer niet zo lang weg geweest' zegt joy opeens beetje bezorgd in haar stem, domino pakt een zak lantaarn en joy deed ook precies zelfde doet.

Na een tijdje lopen meiden in de bos rond, Sjaak wacht rustig af in metalen kamer. Sjaak had zijn pet half over zijn ogen gedaan en hij staat hele tijd te wachten met zijn armen over elkaar. 'zo, een ettertje dat onze geheime plannen wilt dwars bomen' antwoord de stem vanuit de luidspreker die in de kamer bevindt. Sjaak zucht zachtjes en glimlacht met te vrede blik, 'wat sta je te lachen?' zegt stem boos naar Sjaak. 'niks, waarom mag dat niet is dat een misdaad?' zegt Sjaak rustig.

Ondertussen bij de meiden, 'wel vreemd. Dit is hout stapel dat Sjaak verzamelde' zegt domino en ze zagen een berg hout liggen. 'maar waar is hij nu?' antwoord joy en opeens werd zij verrast door een man die helemaal zwart gekleed is. Domino wordt ook overvallen en snel kwamen meiden in aparte ruimte van grote basis in de berg stond, 'wel, nog meer indringers' zegt een jonge dame. Zij droeg een team Rocket uitrusting, domino glimlacht en joy merkt meteen wat zij op uit, jongedame kwam naar meiden toe, 'een zustertje ergens rond loopt en…jij' zegt jonge dame rustig en snauwend naar domino. Domino kijkt andere kant op en kijkt niet naar haar, 'nou, nou, zusje doe niet zo kattig tegen mij' antwoord oudere zus van domino. 'sorry, zus' zegt domino streng, zij wenkt naar bewakers en laten meiden los, zij verlaten de zaal. 'zeg, Wendy heb jij ook een jongen in scouting uniform gezien?' zegt domino rustig, zij lacht enorm naar haar jongere zusje. Ze pakt afstand bediending en zet scherm aan (die uit de muur verschijnt) 'Sjaak' zegt joy verbaasd en Sjaak stond zelfde positie als daarnet. 'zeg, zus kan jij hem uit laten?' zegt domino. Opeens stond Sjaak voor de deur, hij tikt rustig op de deur en hij gaf een schop op die plek. De deur valt in 50 kleinere stukken. 'wat is dat knul?' zegt Wendy verbaasd en meiden keken ook verbaasd naar het scherm, 'ik wist niet dat hij kan?' zegt joy verbaasd, 'duh. Vooral als die beelden 15 minuten vertraging hebben' zegt Sjaak die opeens uit de schaduw kwam lopen. 'je bedoelt dat je al een kwartier ontsnapt bent?' antwoord Wendy verbaast, 'yup' zegt Sjaak vrolijk. 'waarom zat je vast?' zegt joy beetje bezorgde stem naar Sjaak, Sjaak haalt zijn schouders op. 'geen idee maar gelukkig is jack die mij ook helpt bij de bewaking sensoren' zegt Sjaak en hij lacht overdreven.

De meiden kijken woedend naar Sjaak, hij schuilt in klein hoekje door hun engheid. 'wij waren hele tijd op zoek' zegt joy nu deze keer bezorgd vertelt tegen Sjaak, domino en Wendy merken dat zij een geweldig stel zijn maar laten niet merken. Sjaak glimlacht rustig naar joy en zij kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak, ze werd opeens enorm woedend naar Sjaak en gaf een klap in zijn gezicht. 'wacht eventjes joy, is niet zijn schuld hoor' antwoord domino maar de zus pakt domino beet en ze lopen opeens uit de zaal. Alle deuren gingen dichten en ze waren opeens alleen in deze zaal, ze kijken rond 'zo jullie mogen alles doen en uit de kast halen om bij te leggen zo niet blijven jullie voor altijd hier zo' zegt Wendy op het scherm en ze glimlacht naar stel en verdween van het scherm. 'nou zal ik maar proberen uit te breken' zegt Sjaak en hij pakt zijn pet weer op. Hij loopt naar de deur toe, 'Sjaak?' zegt joy opeens rustig, 'hou maar nu eventjes op ja?' zegt Sjaak rustig en joy schrokt. Snel schopt Sjaak deur kapot, hij loopt rustig naar buiten de zaal en loopt rustig door de gangen. Joy volgt hem op de voet, 'Sjaak?' zegt joy weer voorzichtig. 'hou nou maar eens op ja' snauwt Sjaak snel terug naar joy en hij kijkt haar niet aan steeds, 'nee Sjaak!' schreeuwt joy opeens en Sjaak stond stil, 'ik wil je hele tijd vertellen dat me spijt van die klap en dat jij ons niet zo zorgen moet maken ja?' zegt joy bijna uit woedend uit naar Sjaak, Sjaak loopt rustig weer verder maar stopt bij een kruispunt in de basis van team Rocket. Sjaak zucht enorm en ging zitten met zijn rug tegen muur, 'Sjaak?' zegt joy streng naar hem, 'welke kant moeten we op joy?' zegt Sjaak rustig opeens en hij zucht enorm. 'hoe moet ik dat nu weer weet jij bent de scout hier zo met richting gevoelt?' zegt joy woeden en spreid met haar armen uit elkaar voor Sjaak, Sjaak kijkt omhoog naar joy en zucht enorm. 'denk je? Omdat ik alleen dat uniform draagt denk jij dat ik alles weet waar wij heen kunnen gaan?' zegt Sjaak rustig naar joy en zij kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak. 'sinds kinds af aan ben ik altijd verdwaald, als ik naar huis moest lopen, loop ik vaker met paar vrienden om mij eerst thuis te brengen daarna was ik niet meer verdwaald. Bij de scouting was ik ook altijd met iemand rond om de weg door hun laten leiden omdat ik nooit weet waar ik heen kan gaan, zelfs nu niet in deze gang, ik weet dat ik eerder heb gezien maar ik kan niet verder omdat ik toch verdwaalt. Ik moest 15 minuten zoeken naar jullie maar jullie vonden mij in zaal en daarom kwam ik ook daar naar toe' antwoord Sjaak rustig en kijkt rustig naar joy.

Joy ging opeens naast hem zitten en tilt haar knieën omhoog, ze legt armen om haar benen en legt haar kin tegen haar knieën. Ze kijkt treurig naar overkant, 'sorry Sjaak' zegt joy erg zachtjes en Sjaak glimlachend naar joy rustig. 'nee, ik verdien het joy. Soms doe ik meer actie dan denk werk' zegt Sjaak en hij kijk naar omhoog, opeens krijgt hij kus op zijn zere wang en Sjaak kijkt verbaasd naar joy, zij kijkt snel andere kant op en Sjaak glimlacht rustig, hij streelt vinger over haar rug strelen en joy schrokt erdoor en ze krijgt enorm kippenvel erdoor. Sjaak moest giechelen naar joy en zij bloost naar Sjaak, ze sprong op Sjaak en kietel hem enorm. Sjaak moest enorm lachen erdoor en opeens keken Sjaak en joy elkaar aan en ze blozen allebei, 'zo te merken hebben zij elkaar weer goed gemaakt zus' antwoord domino die bij hoofden van Sjaak en joy. Ze kijken naar domino en zagen ook Wendy, domino heeft nieuwe team Rocket uniform aan getrokken. 'nou luister jij, ik blijf hier zo om mijn wonden herstellen' zegt domino en ze stonden snel op, 'wat?' schreeuwen de 2 naar domino. 'nou ja als je daar zo je wonden sneller kan herstellen dan vind ik niet erg' zegt Sjaak rustig, 'nou hier zijn jullie rugzakken met nieuw verband en eten' zegt Wendy en gaf hun rugzakken terug, Sjaak en joy werden uit de basis begeleid en gingen weer op pad. De zon kwam omhoog en zij geeuwen vermoeiend naar elkaar, 'zo te merken hebben wij hele nacht niet geslapen erdoor' zegt joy slaperig en Sjaak glimlacht rustig. 'daar is een gras veld weet je nog, daar kunnen we wel slapen' zegt Sjaak en joy was mee eens, ze lopen allebei naar het gras veld toe.

Tegen de avond werden Sjaak en joy wakker door de regen, zij rennen door de bos op zoek naar betere schuilplaats. Ze zagen opeens een stille en donkere pokemon center. 'wel vreemd ik ken geen center hier in de buurt' zegt joy en Sjaak pakt haar hand beet, hij trok haar naar binnen in de center en Sjaak deed snel de deur dicht. Joy stond bang achter Sjaak en hij schijnt met zak lamp door donkere pokemon center. Na een onderzoekje is blijkbaar de pokemon center verlaten is, 'nou, blijkbaar zijn wij enige mensen in de center' zegt Sjaak en joy trilt beetje tegen Sjaak aan. Sjaak zucht zachtjes en opeens knijpt joy stevig tegen Sjaak arm aan, hij moest blozen toen joy borsten tegen Sjaak arm aan kwam. 'misschien is handig om onze pokemons eruit komen om beetje gezelschap houden' zegt Sjaak en joy was mee eens, zij liet Sjaak los en laat haar pokemons uit de pokeball´s. Sjaak deed zelfde als joy. Daarna deed Sjaak de stroom op de center en was de center weer verlicht erdoor, 'dat is beter dan die donker' zegt joy opgelucht, 'dat is wel waar maar de normaal word de stroom afgesloten als zo verlaten is' zegt Sjaak rustig en joy trilt enorm van angst erdoor van Sjaak woorden, 'wil jij er kappen er mee' schreeuwt joy tegen Sjaak en Sjaak kijkt beetje twijfelend en bang naar joy toe. Sjaak gebruikt de keuken om wat maaltijd te maken, 'wel vreemd zeg? Het gas is ook niet afgesloten' zegt Sjaak en kookt rustig door. Na een maaltijd van Sjaak was Sjaak rustig aan het afwassen, hij denkt na over water, stroom en gas niet zijn afgesloten in deze center. 'Sjaak? Is er iets?' zegt joy opeens die de keuken binnen kwam, 'alleen dingen die vreemd zijn in deze center' zegt Sjaak en hij pakt zijn kook spullen in zijn rugzak, 'en Sjaak waar gaan wij slapen?' zegt joy bezorgt, 'we kunnen in zo kamer gebruiken in de center of gaan slapen in deze zaal?' zegt Sjaak en ze kwamen in grote zaal waar alle pokemons vrolijk spelen met elkaar, Sjaak gaat zitten op stoffige bank. Jack kwam naast Sjaak zitten en glimlacht, hij probeert Sjaak houding te kopiëren, Sjaak glimlacht erdoor jack´s houding. Joy stond opeens naast Sjaak, 'wat is er joy?' antwoord Sjaak tegen zenuwachtige joy. 'vind je erg dat jij bij mij ga slapen?' zegt joy erg schamend en blozend naar Sjaak, Sjaak schrok zich rot erdoor en kijkt joy vreemd aan. 'waarom moet ik dat doen van je?' zegt Sjaak erg vragend naar haar, 'nou…kijk ik ben ook bang voor spoken dit is opeens verlatende pokemon center' antwoord joy erg blozend en schamend als een kind tegen Sjaak. Sjaak moest enorm lachen naar joy over geintje, Sjaak werd daarna tegen zijn wond gedrukt door joy.

'dat is gemeen van je, je weet toch dat ik nog niet helemaal herstelt bent?' zegt Sjaak en wrijft op zijn wond, joy snoof haar neus omhoog en draait om. Sjaak zucht en deed hand op haar schouder, 'is al goed, ik zal je toch wel beschermen joy. Als je alleen voelt en mij bij wilt hebben vind ik niet erg' zegt Sjaak vriendelijk, joy bloost beetje naar Sjaak en glimlacht vrolijk naar hem. Toen Sjaak een kamer vindt en zag dat een kamer op slot is, Sjaak pakt volgende kamer en hij was open, er was maar 1 bed dus Sjaak zocht verder. Rest van de slaap zaal is die kamer enige opende kamer om te slapen voor vannacht, 'wat de rest is op slot en dit is enige kamer?' zegt joy verbaasd naar Sjaak. Sjaak knikt en joy kan niet geloven en checkt ook zelfde manier, joy gaf op en vond niet leuk met het plan. Sjaak pakt zijn slaap zak en rolt uit voor zichzelf, Sjaak loopt kamer uit met zijn tanden borstel en pasta. Sjaak hoort opeens het bad kamer de douche stromen, 'joy ik kom binnen als je niet erg vind?' zegt Sjaak, 'je kunt naar binnen maar niet graag in de douche komen please?' zegt joy blozend, 'begrepen joy' zegt Sjaak en hij kwam binnen. Sjaak bloost toen hij joy kleding op was tafel liggen, speciaal haar slipje en bh. Sjaak legt de kleding op een stoel en ging tanden poetsten, Sjaak schonk koud water in beker. 'auw dat is heet, Sjaak doe het uit snel' schreeuwt joy van de pijn, 'sorry' zegt Sjaak en deed kraan dicht. Joy haalt opgelucht adem en zucht erg verkoelend. 'sorry joy, gaat het met je?' zegt Sjaak bezorgt, 'is goed Sjaak, ik wist het ook niet dat oude water systeem heeft' zegt joy en ze haalt opgelucht adem. 'Sjaak wil je me rug kijken?' zegt joy opeens, 'nu, in de badkamer?' zegt Sjaak verbaasd, 'ja, het doet daarnet enorm zeer' zegt joy en wrijft op haar rug, 'goed ik zal er naar kijken' zegt Sjaak en joy deed douche uit. Sjaak deed gordijn voorzichtig open en joy stond met rug naar Sjaak gericht, 'laat eens zien' zegt Sjaak en hij streelt over joy rug, zij krijgt kippenvel erdoor koude handen van Sjaak. Sjaak bloost omdat joy lichaam erg mooi en glad is, 'ik…zal wat brand zalf op smeren' zegt Sjaak en hij loopt uit de douche en ging naar de kamer toe. Daarna kwam Sjaak terug met brand zalf en smeert op joy´s rug, 'aaahhh….Dat is echt verkoelend dank je Sjaak.' zegt joy blozend naar Sjaak en Sjaak ruimt het potje op. 'is goed joy maar je moet wel eventjes intrekken dus niet je rug afdrogen joy' zegt Sjaak rustig en loopt blozend badkamer uit, 'wel vreemd gevoel, ik heb deze kant van joy niet gezien?' dacht Sjaak zachtjes op en bloost enorm dat hij moest op ruimen van de zalf, 'hij is wel vriendelijk tegen me…vooral met die zalf' dacht joy blozend en droogt zichzelf af en wacht eventjes af met intrekken van de zalf. Sjaak kwam badkamer binnen, hij zag opeens naakte joy staan voor hem. 'sorry joy ik ga wel' zegt Sjaak blozend en hij wil net de badkamer uit, 'nee….eehh…kan je blijven voor me?' zegt joy erg blozend en ze frummelt met haar lokken van haren. Sjaak bloost enorm naar joy, 'wil je het dat ik bij je bent?' zegt Sjaak blozend, 'ja heel graag Sjaak' zegt joy tegen hem en Sjaak ging bad kamer binnen, joy omhelst hem lief beet en gaf lange liefde volle zoen op zijn lippen. Sjaak schrokt en omhelst haar liefdevol beet, daarna genoot hij van zachte lippen van joy. Ze streelt over kruis van Sjaak liefde vol en Sjaak bloost zachtjes, hij deed met zijn hand over haar kruis glijden en zij vind heerlijk dat hij deed.

Volgende ochtend:

Werd Sjaak wakker en merkt dat joy naast hem slaapt met omhelzend Sjaak stevig beet, Sjaak glimlachend naar joy en streelt door haar haren. Sjaak stond op en kleed zich aan, joy kreunt en draait erg om in het bed. Sjaak glimlacht er over om de naakte joy en streelt lief over haar rug, ze krijgt enorm kippen vel en ze schrok wakker. Ze kijkt Sjaak streng aan en Sjaak giechelt naar joy, ze gaf kus op Sjaak lippen 'morgen lieverd' zegt joy liefjes, 'morgen, ik zal wat koken joy en dan zie ik je zo weer' zegt Sjaak en hij kleed zich aan, hij deed zijn uniform erg los en open. Joy kleed ook zich aan en gaf pokemons hun voedsel en ze glimlacht enorm naar jack en anderen. 'dat was een geweldige avond zeg' zegt joy zachtjes, Sjaak kwam met wat eten voor joy en Sjaak glimlacht naar haar. Aantal uurtjes later hebben zij gepakt en klaar voor volgende reis, Sjaak heeft alle gas, elektriciteit en water afgesloten voor de center. Ze gingen weer verder aantal meters verder keken zij om en zagen dat de center opeens verdwenen was. 'vreemd?' zegt Sjaak, 'zekers Sjaak, maar kom je gym staat te wachten voor je' zegt joy en ze pakt Sjaak hand beet, Sjaak glimlacht naar haar en ze vervolgen hun reis naar Cerulean city.

Word vervolgt.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Sjaak en joy rennen door de bos, ze werden snel achter volgt door aantal wilde Tauros. 'waarom vallen zij ons aan?' zegt Sjaak rennend, opeens kwamen langs een bord met tekst erop geschreven: Tauros paar seizoen. 'is dat je antwoord?' zegt joy en ze maken aparte beweging de bosjes in en Taurossen hadden hun niet door, ze rennen snel verder. Sjaak en joy hijgen ontzettend naar elkaar en ze moesten opeens lachen naar elkaar, 'maar goed, hoe komen we nu veilig en zonder kleerscheuren uit dit paar gebied?' zegt joy en bekijkt haar gescheurde shirt, 'ja mee eens want als wij zo door gaan dan komen wij ook te kort met voedsel en medicijnen' zegt Sjaak en maakt zorgen om zijn rugzak die leeg raakt, 'maar we hebben altijd ons overleeft erdoor' zegt joy en opeens krijgt zij een koude lucht in haar nek, ze draait om en zag een andere Tauros staan, Sjaak trok haar aan de kraag van haar shirt voordat Tauros een stomp aanval deed bij joy. Ze rennen nu nog sneller vandoor, tegen de avond sluipen Sjaak en joy opeens langs slapende kudde van Tauros. Na een tijdje kwamen zij bij de rivier en kwamen snel overkant van de rivier, 'zo nu kunnen wij adem halen eventjes' zegt Sjaak uitgeput op de grond en joy land gespreid op de grond neer, zij hijgen allebei hard vanwege het rennen en sluipen voorbij de Taurossen . Joy viel meteen in slaap en Sjaak deed zijn slaap zak over haar heen, 'ik ben ook moe om nu een slaap plaats te maken' zegt Sjaak en viel in slaap tegen boom aan.

De volgende ochtend werd Sjaak en joy absurd wakker door enorm geschreeuw, ze schrokken en stond meteen op. Er rennen 3 trainers aan de over kant, 'hé hier heen, dan zijn jullie veilig' schreeuwt Sjaak tegen de trainers, zij volgen meteen naar Sjaak en joy die aan andere kant stonden vlakbij de brug, de Taurossen kunnen niet verder omdat de brug beschermd word door stevige paaltjes, ze deden kopstoten tegen paaltjes maar snel houden hun meteen op met de aanvallen. 'zo wij hebben mazzel' zegt jongen die zijn pikachu op zijn schouder had, 'gaat met jullie?' zegt joy tegen groep, opeens zag Sjaak dat Brock er was. 'tuurlijk gaat met mij oké want ik zie nu een prachtige joy staan voor mij' zegt Brock en Sjaak verscheen naast hun, hij kijkt streng naar Brock. 'ahum…het is wel mijn joy hoor' zegt Sjaak rustig, 'dat is waar ik hoor bij hem' zegt joy, 'wacht eens even ik ken je, jij ben de pokemon trainer die op zoek was naar joy?' zegt Brock verbaasd, 'klopt dat is hij, en ik was ook op zoek naar hem en mij zelf' zegt joy over getuigend, 'tenminste hoeven wij geen zorgen maken over dat' zegt jong meisje met rood kleding, 'hé May, waar is je broertje?' zegt jongen opeens, 'ow nee, hij moet dan daar wezen' zegt May overdreven bezorgt, 'zeg Brock wie zijn die mensen?' zegt Sjaak streng naar Brock steeds, 'ow dat zijn mijn vrienden, toen ik naar pallet Town gegaan en ik vond mijn oude vrienden opeens, Ash en May, alleen wij zijn May´s broertje kwijt. Max heet hij een slimme knul die erg veel leert over pokemon en aanvallen' zegt Brock, 'ik snap het, een redding missie' zegt Sjaak en hij deed zijn rugzak af, hij pakt een kleine verbandtrommel tas om zich heen, hij laadt een alarm pistool met licht kogel erin. Sjaak deed zijn jas uit en deed zijn uniform goed, 'nou ik zullen jullie helpen, ik adviseer om May, Joy en Brock hier blijven als Max jullie elkaar tegen komen' zegt Sjaak, 'ow en wanneer deelt jij de lakens uit?' zegt Ash streng.' ten eerste wij zijn ook nauwelijks heelhuids uit de paring gebied van Tauros, ten tweede misschien is Max wel gewond en ik ben gestudeerd als dokter dus ik ben meest logische keuze om te zoeken' zegt Sjaak overmoedig. 'alleen 1 nadeel jij hebt richting gevoel als een Psyduck lieverd' zegt joy achter Sjaak en hij valt meteen om, 'dat is waar, maar is veel beter dan wachten op hem lieverd' zegt Sjaak streng naar joy. 'wees dan voorzichtig en Ash breng hem heelhuids mee dan kan ik hem neer te meppen' zegt joy overmoedig naar Sjaak, Ash en Sjaak kijken bang naar duistere joy look it like. 'nou goed, ik doe het meer voor May dan voor jouw Joy' zegt Ash en voordat zij antwoord krijgen heeft Sjaak bij Ash kraag gepakt en aan over kant gerent, 'ow jij etter, ik zal je ooit wel krijgen er door' zegt joy woest. Toen zij uit zicht van joy en rest liet Sjaak Ash gaan en haalt opgelucht adem, 'sorry ash, joy kan best uit haar sloffen schieten, tenslotte we hebben nauwelijks gegeten en geslapen door die Tauros gebied' zegt Sjaak.

Zijn maag begon te rommel net als bij Ash, ze moesten allebei lachen erdoor. Maar snel werden zij verrast door aantal Tauros en ze rennen snel vandoor, 'zo dus jij ben ook een kok?' zegt joy tegen Brock die een ontbijt maakt voor iedereen, 'klopt en jij dan?' zegt Brock, 'nou niet zo goede maar Sjaak wel hij kookt altijd voor mij en voor pokemons, hij lijkt wel op een pokemon breeder' zegt joy vrolijk en ze at snel aan haar maaltijd, 'maar als Sjaak zijn rugzak hier heeft en Ash ook krijgen hun wel genoeg eten?' zegt May bezorgt, 'geen zorgen, Sjaak heeft slechte richting gevoel maar hij is wel beste persoon om voedsel te vinden' zegt joy vrolijk naar May, maar snel maakt joy bezorgt om Sjaak. 'wat? Zijn deze eet baar?' zegt ash verbaasd naar de vreemde vruchten, 'sorry hoor, dat ik niet Brock´s maaltijd kan vinden erdoor maar tenminste zijn deze niet giftig' zegt Sjaak en pikachu at onmiddellijk wat vruchten die Sjaak heeft geplukt, hij lacht enorm naar Sjaak. Hij glimlacht naar pikachu en aait vriendelijk over zijn kop en pikachu vind heerlijk, 'zo te zien kan jij goed overweg met pokemons?' antwoord Ash en probeert van vruchten te eten, 'klopt Ash, ik was ook een pokemon Ranger officier geweest maar die heb ik mee gestopt omdat ik een trainer wilt worden' zegt Sjaak glimlachend naar pikachu, 'maar goed er is een knul die onze hulp hard nodig heeft' zegt Ash en pikachu rent op schouders van Ash. Sjaak deed zijn pet recht en stond op, 'mee eens en ik denk ook dat zus ook bezorgt is erover' zegt Sjaak en ze rennen allebei de bossen in.

May kijkt erg bezorgt naar over kant van de brug waar nog af en toe een woedende kudde Tauros komen, joy stond opeens naast haar, 'geen zorgen, zij zullen wel vinden je Broertje' zegt joy rustig en zij ging op haar kont zitten, ze zucht enorm bezorgt net als May. Een jonge knul die een leeftijd heeft van 7 jaar oud, loopt voorzichtig naar boom naar boom, 'als ik zo door gaat dan kan ik misschien de rivier halen die ik op mijn poke nav zag' zegt jongen en deed zijn bril recht, maar opeens werd hij verrast door aantal Tauros en hij rent snel vandoor, jongen kan net op tijd een spleet van heuvel in schuilen en Ash en Sjaak rennen opeens dwars langs de heuvel. 'ash? Pikachu?' zegt jongen uit de spleet van de heuvel, Sjaak en Ash stoppen allebei met enorme stofwolk achter hun. 'Jack komt eruit en doe bubbel' zegt Sjaak en gooit zijn pokeball waardoor jack tevoorschijn kwam, 'te gek een Squirtle, pikachu doe volt tackle' zegt Ash en pikachu rent erg snel vandoor en ontstond enorme elektrische stroom stoot af die meteen Tauros verslaat erdoor. Sjaak kwam onder paar Tauros glijden bij de heuvel, 'Max toch?' zegt Sjaak en Max knikt naar hem, 'mooi spring achter op en we rennen vandoor jongens' zegt Sjaak tegen de rest en ze rennen allebei de bossen in. Na een tijdje besloten jongens rusten achter stevige bosjes, 'zo nu jack keer terug' zegt Sjaak en jack ging terug in zijn pokeball, 'Max, alles goed met je?' zegt ash bezorgt en Max glimlacht vrolijk naar Ash.

'laat mij toch eventjes kijken naar je Max, mijn naam is Sjaak, ik ben een scout en een dokter' zegt Sjaak en checkt Max voor enkele breuken of gekneusd lichaam delen. 'hij is in orde alleen wat schaafwonden dus die gaan we meteen schoon maken voordat wij alweer door ellendige kudde Tauros moeten' zegt Sjaak en maakt Max schaaf wonden schoon, daarna gingen ze sluipend naar de rivier toe. 'kijk de rivier, maar waar is de brug?' zegt Max terwijl jongens twijfelen waar de brug is, 'hé, Max kan jij op je poke nav zien waar de brug staat?' zegt Ash, 'poke nav?' zegt Sjaak verbaasd, Max haalt een geel ding uit zijn broek zak en hij klapt zichzelf uit. Er verscheen klein schermpje waar een landkaart op staat, 'cool' zegt Sjaak verbaasd, 'goed we zijn hier en er zijn 2 bruggen eentje stroom opwaarts en eentje stroom afwaarts' zegt Max en hij wijst tegelijkertijd de richting waar de bruggen bevinden, 'welke is dichtbij zijnde?' zegt Sjaak, 'afwaarts hoezo?' zegt Max, 'simpel hoe sneller wij aan de overkant zijn hoe sneller wij naar de groep kunnen' zegt Sjaak, 'ik snap het, als zij niet stroom afwaarts zijn dan kunnen nog op veilige kant stroom opwaarts' zegt Ash, ze lopen met een vrij hoge tempo naar de brug toe. Maar het word snel donker erdoor, 'ik maak zorgen om de jongens' zegt May die probeert glimp op te vangen van Ash en Max, joy kwam met avond eten. 'ik snap je bezorgdheid May maar eet eerst, kijk ik mis Sjaak ook ontzettend hoor' zegt joy glimlachend en vrolijk naar May, ze pakt het bord en at wat van Brock´s eten. 'zeg joy, waarom vind je Sjaak nou leuk?' zegt May en joy moest opeens overdreven blozen naar haar, 'nou, hij is gewoon een sul maar hij doet altijd op zijn positieve manier. Hij verzorgt meteen mens en pokemon zoals hij altijd doet, ook is hij kluns met richting gevoel hij is en blijft lief en zacht aardige jongen' zegt joy blozend, 'ik snap het, is precies tegen pool van Ash want hij doet meer actie dan denk werk' zegt May, 'ik zie het, jij mag hem' zegt joy plagerig en May bloost lichtjes. 'ja dat is waar maar hij is niet mijn type' zegt May overmoedig en joy giechelt. 'goed daar is de brug maar zo te zien is geen May, joy en Brock er' zegt Sjaak, 'hoe weet je dat zij niet zijn Sjaak?' vraagt Max aan Sjaak, 'kijk Max, aan de overkant brand geen vuurtje, als joy slim is laat ons weten om een vuurtje te maken' zegt Sjaak, 'dat is waar maar kunnen wij wel Tauros kudde overleven?' zegt Max en wijst naar de slapende kudde die voor de brug liggen, 'is lastig maar moet maar' zegt Sjaak en ze sluipen allemaal langs de kudde. Een Tauros geeuwt en opeens rennen zij snel naar de over kant over de brug. 'zo dat was de lastige deel' zegt Ash, 'mee eens' zegt Max en ze hijgen allebei aan de over kant. 'maar is wel gevaarlijk om in de nacht verder lopen' zegt Ash en Sjaak glimlacht. Hij pakt een het alarm pistool uit zijn jas zak, hij verwisselt de kogel en bekijkt, 'goed ik heb 4 schoten en zij doen 15 minuten lang branden dus dan kunnen we veilig naar hun toe' zegt Sjaak en hij vuurt de eerste schot, May, joy en Brock keken omhoog naar de licht kogel, de meiden glimlachen vrolijk naar elkaar. 'ze hebben Max' zeggen ze gelijkertijd en sprongen allebei de lucht in.

Na 1 uurtje lopen kwamen Sjaak, Ash en Max uit de duisternis lopen, Max is in slaap gevallen en werd gedragen door Ash, May was dol gelukkig dat Ash en Max terug waren en Sjaak steek zijn duim omhoog naar Joy. Ze kijkt Sjaak nonchalant aan en gaf zachte stoot op zijn boven arm, 'goed werk lieverd' zegt joy gelukkig en gaf kus op zijn wang, Sjaak bloost er van. 'Hier jullie hebben wel enorm honger' zegt Brock en gaf Sjaak en Ash wat te eten en Max werd in een tent neer gelegd, Sjaak maakt met behulp van de natuur een mooi afdak waar Sjaak en joy kunnen slapen. Sjaak was bezig met zijn slaapzak en joy kwam om haar slaapzak goed te leggen, 'kijk Sjaak?' zegt joy naar Sjaak en hij kijkt op en zag dat May bij Max gaat slapen, 'geef ik geen ongelijk in joy, jij zult ook wel fijn vinden als je iemand dierbaar terug bij je?' zegt Sjaak met glimlach naar joy en zij bloost naar Sjaak, 'misschien?' zegt joy plagerig en ze sprong op Sjaak, ze gaf Sjaak een lange zoen op zijn lippen.

Volgende ochtend:

Ze werden wakker door heerlijke geur van kook kunsten van Brock, 'aha, dat is niet slecht Brock. Maar je kunt ook dit gerecht maken voor water pokemons' zegt Sjaak en gaf zijn snoepje aan jack, hij at het op en vind heerlijk. 'met je mee eens maar deze is een water pokemon maar Marshtomp, is grond en water soort dus dan maak ik ook maaltijden met zelfde combinatie van verschillende pokemon klasse' zegt Brock en joy kwam slaperig uit haar slaapzak en draagt nog steeds haar pyjama shirt aan, 'morgen Sjaak' zegt joy slaperig en zij rekt uit en Brock kwijlt enorm. Sjaak stond achter Brock als duistere enge figuur achter hem, Brock krijgt koude rillingen. 'juist zij is bezet' zegt Brock en ging verder aan zijn pan koken, 'hier je koffie joy' zegt Sjaak en gaf kop koffie aan joy. 'dat is lief van je, je weet wel hoe mij wakker kan krijgen' zegt joy vrolijk naar Sjaak en Sjaak bloost beetje er van, 'goede morgen' zegt May en zij kwam ook in haar pyjama uit de tent. 'morgen' zegt Ash en zij kwamen uit de tent, 'zo dat is goed geslapen zeg' zegt Max opgelucht uit de tent en glimlacht vrolijk naar zijn zus, 'zekers Max' zegt May en ze gaf Max een knuffel. 'ahum, zullen maar snel eten en verder gaan?' zegt Ash en hij at snel zijn eten op, 'doet hij ook zo vaker?' zegt Sjaak tegen rest. 'zekers, want in Cerulean city is een bekende voor Ash en hij doet sinds dat wij naar Cerulean city' zegt Brock en May kijkt beetje verbaasd naar Ash, Sjaak en joy merken en glimlachen naar elkaar. 'nou, ik moet mijn 2de badge winnen in Cerulean city' zegt Sjaak, Ash kijkt op. 'nou zij doet aan water pokemon gevechten en zij is ook een pittige tante' zegt Ash, ergens in Cerulean city gym kwam een enorme niesbui, 'fijn het klinkt wel dat iemand slechts over mij praat' zegt een meisje en zij ging verder met schoonmaken van gym. 'nou bedankt voor informatie Ash want nu kan ik wel naar trainen wat soort trainer zij is' zegt Sjaak en dronk van zijn koffie.

Na het ontbijt en aangekleed gingen iedereen op pad naar Cerulean city, ze kwamen opeens bij punt van ravijn maar het uitzicht kwam naar Cerulean city. 'zeg Sjaak, deze keer hoeven wij niet met helikopter naar Cerulean city toe te gaan' zegt joy plagerig naar Sjaak en Sjaak lacht beetje om haar. 'hoe bedoel je?' zegt May tegen joy, 'ow kijk, in Mt. Moon waren team Rocket bezig en Sjaak was gewond geraakt en we moesten met helikopter naar de stad' zegt joy en Sjaak kijkt met spleet ogen naar joy, 'sorry lieverd, maar wees eerlijk je was toen slecht aan toe' zegt joy en Sjaak glimlacht enorm. 'maar goed zullen naar center gaan, kan ik eindelijk paar nieuwe gaasjes en verband erop zetten' zegt Sjaak en ze lopen de stad binnen, 'Ash is lang geleden dat wij hier zijn geweest' zegt Brock. 'echt wel, komen we gaan naar gym dan kunnen hallo zeggen tegen Misty' zegt Ash en hij rent enorm veel vooruit, 'ik ga naar center omdat ik mijn verband kan wisselen en ook met pokemons herstellen' zegt Sjaak, 'ik ga mee want dan kan ik eindelijk zuster joy zien van Cerulean city, dat is ook erg lang geleden' zegt Brock kwijlend en overdreven hartjes ogen naar de groep, 'fijn heb ik dat weer?' zegt Sjaak en joy knikt ook. May en Max glimlachend naar Sjaak en joy, snel kwam rest van de groep bij center en Brock ging als gek naar joy, maar snel pakt Max aan Brock´s oor en sleep hem stukje weg. Sjaak en joy glimlachend vreemd naar hun 2, 'Sjaak, gelukkig zijn jullie weer' zegt zuster joy verrassend en Sjaak glimlacht overdreven. 'Nicht is een kamer vrij want dan kan Sjaak zijn wonden verschonen' zegt joy en ze had Sjaak arm stevig beet, zuster joy kijkt verbaasd naar die 2. 'dus jullie zijn?' zegt zuster joy, 'ja' antwoord joy vrolijk, 'en ook gedaan?' vraagt zuster joy. Sjaak bloost en joy knikt enorm, 'ow oké, nou er is een kamer vrij' zegt zuster joy. 'goed joy, ga jij wat nieuwe verband en rest van mijn lijst kopen?' zegt Sjaak tegen joy, 'mag dat? En jouw pas nemen?' zegt joy verbaasd en blij, 'goed hier zo maar eerst de lijst doen' zegt Sjaak maar blijkbaar geen nut want joy was meteen vandoor, 'nou echt meer een tegenpool van rest van de joy´s' zegt Max en Sjaak knikt, 'hé!' zegt zuster joy streng en groep kijken met grote zweetdruppel naar joy, 'sorry' zegt Sjaak en pakt zijn pokeballs. 'kan je mijn pokemon onderzoeken want ik wil nog eens keertje Misty uitdaag' zegt Sjaak, 'dat kan maar Gym is vandaag gesloten sorry Sjaak' zegt zuster joy, 'ach dan kan ik goed mijn wonden verzorgen' zegt Sjaak rustig en hij krijgt de sleutel en ging naar kamer toe, 'nou dan gaan wij Ash op zoeken jongens want je weet maar nou nooit hoe die 2 nog kunnen over leven' zegt Brock glimlachend, Max en May kijken Brock vreemd aan omdat zij nog nooit die manier gehoord over gym leider. Sjaak was in de kamer en gooit vieze en vuile verband uit zijn rugzak, hij kreunt enorm van de pijn en valt op zijn knieën neer. 'aaahhh…irritante ribben' zegt Sjaak en hij haalt veel moeite adem.

'Sjaak ik heb nieuwe verband voor je' zegt joy en kwam de kamer binnen, ze schrokt enorm naar bewusteloze Sjaak op de grond ligt. Er lag een plas bloed op de grond, 'Joy!!' schreeuwt joy en ze rent vandoor naar balie. Na een tijdje werd Sjaak wakker op ziekenbed in ziekenhuis, 'fijn alweer?' zegt Sjaak zuchtend en deed arm op zijn ogen neer. 'zekers je had een scheur in je wond, zo te merken is hij open gesprongen door fanatiek bewegen' zegt dokter en kwam kamer binnen lopen met Sjaak´s dossier, 'vind ik ook niet gek dokter want we waren toen per ongeluk in paring gebied van Tauros' zegt Sjaak zuchtend, 'auw, dat is gemeen moment. Je bent niet eerste hoor vandaag dan' zegt dokter glimlachend en hij liet andere patiënt zien die tegen over Sjaak lag, ze droeg gele kleding en ze heeft rood haar. Haar arm is gebroken erdoor, 'zo ook gepakt door Tauros?' zegt zij vriendelijk naar Sjaak. 'nou niet alleen dat, maar ook andere dingen die mij gevloerd hebben' zegt Sjaak vriendelijk en hij ging recht op zitten, hij voelt enorme steek in zijn zij. 'doe rustig jongen anders gaan de hechtingen weer open' zegt dokter en hij hield Sjaak tegen, 'begrepen meneer alleen recht op zitten al dat liggen vind ik belachelijk' zegt Sjaak en hij glimlacht vriendelijk. Joy kwam lopen in de zaal en ze gaf Sjaak´s pokemon terug aan hem, 'zo te merken word geen gym battle voor komende tijd' zegt joy en het rood harige meid hoort het en glimlacht enorm. 'dat moet maar joy, ach ik hoorde dat gym gesloten is' zegt Sjaak, 'ow, hoe komt dat?' zegt joy en Sjaak haalt zijn schouders op, de roodharige meid moest enorm lachen erdoor. Sjaak en joy merken op en ze kijken vreemd naar haar, 'sorry, maar de gym is gesloten ja. Omdat de gym leidster ook gewond is?' zegt zij en deed haar arm omhoog, 'is zij gym leidster?' zegt joy tegen Sjaak. 'ik denk van wel ja, ik heb haar net ontmoet hoor' zegt Sjaak tegen joy, het meisje valt overdreven om en snel stond zij op. 'hé ik ben….' voordat zij haar zin kan af maken werd onderbroken door andere stem, 'Misty!' zegt Ash die opeens de kamer binnen. 'ash, hoi' zegt Misty en ash stond opeens dichtbij, 'waarom was jij in paring gebied van Tauros' zegt ash, 'ahum, wij waren ook bij dat gebied hoor' zegt Sjaak tegen ash en hij viel bijna om. 'dat is alleen detail puntje' zegt ash, 'zo ash is dus niet veranderd erdoor' zegt Misty en ze kijkt streng naar ash. Ash krijgt kippen vel door haar gemene blik, Sjaak en joy moesten lachen erdoor. Maar snel krijgt Sjaak een steek in zijn zij, 'auw dat deed zeer' zegt Sjaak.

'dan ook rustig aan' zegt joy bezorgt naar Sjaak, Misty en ash glimlachen naar die 2. 'nou, als jij weer beter bent dan kan je mee doen aan de gym' zegt Misty glimlachend, 'dank je Misty maar zo te horen zal wel lang duren en jouw arm ook' zegt Sjaak glimlachend en Misty kijkt vrolijk naar Sjaak, 'maar goed, ik ga naar de gym toe omdat ik mijn water soort pokemon me verzorging nodig' zegt Misty en ash glimlacht naar Misty. 'geen zorgen Brock is bezig met behulp van je zussen je pokemons verzorgen' zegt ash vriendelijk. 'dank je ash echt vriendelijk gedaan en Brock ook' zegt Misty met stralende ogen naar ash, hij kijkt vreemd naar Misty aan. 'goed, dus jij verzorgt een water pokemon gym?' zegt Sjaak onderbrekend van die 2, 'ja, en ik zal je niet rustig houden er mee' zegt Misty, 'geen zorgen want dan word de strijd eerlijker' zegt Sjaak. 'en jij joy? Wil jij ook een gym battle?' zegt Misty, 'nee, dank je mij wil goede coördinator worden' zegt joy vriendelijk. 'gaaf, dan is goed om te horen dat May een rivaal kan krijgen' zegt ash vrolijk, 'nou ik ben niet zo goed er in hoor, ik was in small Town 2de geworden' zegt joy rustig en zo moedig mogelijk. Sjaak pakt joy hand vriendelijk beet, joy kijkt op en ze bloost naar Sjaak. Misty snapt wat gebeurd maar ash begrijpt niks van die 2, 'maar goed het lijkt mij wel leuk om met May praten over haar technieken' zegt joy en ash kijkt vriendelijk naar hun. 'zo een ander meisje dat in mij plaats neemt?' zegt Misty overdreven streng naar ash, 'waar heb jij nu weer over?' zegt ash vreemd kijkend naar Misty. Sjaak glimlacht vrolijk naar joy, 'goed als ik ontslagen word door het ziekenhuis dan gaan wij voor de gym battle' zegt Sjaak, 'dat is goed Sjaak en ik zal wachten op je' zegt Misty en stak zijn duim omhoog. 'maar goed, Ash kom we laten die 2 eventjes alleen want ik mis Brock maaltijden enorm' zegt Misty vrolijk en zij trok ash uit de kamer zodat Sjaak en joy alleen zijn. 'Sjaak, ze zijn geweldig die 2' zegt joy rustig en Sjaak kijkt joy aan, hij trok joy vast zodat zij op Sjaak lag. 'mee eens maar jij bent mij geweldige meid joy' zegt Sjaak en joy bloost lief naar hem, 'zeg Sjaak, dus jij kan mij uit pikken door mijn andere familie leden van joy´s?' zegt joy vragend.

'dat is goede vraag, maar ik denk van wel joy want tenslotte jij bent enige en ware joy die ik ken' zegt Sjaak vrolijk, joy ging recht op zitten en denkt na. 'goed, dan hou ik aan je woord?' zegt joy glimlachend, 'huh? Wat? Waar heb jij nu weer over?' zegt Sjaak verbazend, joy glimlacht overdreven. 'nou je vraag, we gaan testen dat jij mij uit kan pikken tussen andere joy´s' zegt joy vrolijk. 'huh?' zegt Sjaak verbaasd, 'WAT?' schreeuw Sjaak helemaal overdreven naar joy. 'geen zorg ik heb wel vertrouwen in je' zegt joy en zij sprong van het bed en rent vandoor. Sjaak kijkt verbaasd, 'wat heb ik gedaan?' zegt Sjaak twijfelend en valt op het bed neer. Sjaak deed zijn handen achter zijn hoofd en dacht na.

Aantal uurtjes later:

Kwam Brock binnen stormen, 'wat? Heb jij verteld tegen joy?' zegt Brock verbaasd en Sjaak schrokt op. 'hoi Brock, wat is er met je?' zegt Sjaak verbaasd, 'joy vraagt mij ook als een jury lid worden van je competitie' zegt Brock overdreven praten tegen Sjaak aan. 'waarom zal joy vragen naar jouw vragen?' zegt Sjaak verwarrend naar Brock, 'Sjaak ik ben de expert in Jenny´s en ook in joy´s en nu word jij de expert in die ene joy dus jij moet echt leren er over' zegt Brock en Sjaak glimlacht vrolijk naar Brock. 'dat is niet leuk Brock, ik doe daar niet aan mee, ik heb vertrouwen in joy en ik mijn besluit, dus Brock bedankt voor je hulp maar als ik weer joy kan uit pikken dan weet ik dat het niet kan breken en jij weet wel wat ik bedoelt' zegt Sjaak vriendelijk naar Brock en Brock stond verbaasd hoe veel vertrouwen Sjaak heeft. Paar dagen verstreken en Sjaak mag van de dokter wel uit bed maar niet pokemon vechten gaan doen, Sjaak besloot met zijn pokemon in de tuin spelen van het ziekenhuis. 'zo Sjaak is tijd voor je de wedstrijd' zegt zuster joy en zij kwam met een rolstoel aan voor Sjaak, 'is het vandaag dan?' zegt Sjaak verbaasd. Zuster joy bracht Sjaak naar Cerulean city gym, Sjaak kwam bij de tafel en naast Sjaak zat Brock, ash, May en Max. 'vraag niet aan ons wat wij mee te maken hebben maar dit is belachelijk' zegt Max en Sjaak haalt zijn schouders op, 'welkom op Cerulean city gym ik ben Misty en jullie gast vrouw voor plaatselijke wedstrijd. Zoek de goede en echte joy' zegt Misty zij droeg een gast vrouw pak ook wel een driedelige pak. Sjaak zucht en zweet druppel naar Misty, hij merkt iets op en draait om. Hij zag zuster joy steeds staan achter hem, 'eehh…doe jij niet mee aan deze wedstrijd?' zegt Sjaak vragend, 'wel nee, ik moet toch straks vandoor als een noodgeval is' zegt zuster joy en Sjaak haalt zijn schouders op. Hij bekijkt naar zwembad dat dicht is gemaakt als een platform waar wel 50 joy´s staan, Sjaak zucht en dacht na waarom zo lange dag zal worden. De joy die steeds achter stond moest glimlachend. Aantal uren later met beoordelen en gesproken hebben kwam Sjaak met uitslag. 'goed, mijn vriendin joy heeft mij gesproken om een uit daging te maken dat ik mijn vriendin om jullie uit te pikken en ik heb besloten dat alle 50 joy´s die hier staan niet de joy´s zijn waar ik echt van houd' zegt Sjaak en iedereen keken verbaasd naar Sjaak, 'dat is waar, onze kleine joy die wij kennen heeft die plan goed uit gepakt, toch meiden?' zegt een zuster joy en andere joy´s knikte. 'dus een volgende vraag waar is de jou joy dan?' zegt andere zuster joy, Sjaak lacht naar de joy´s 'ow dat is heel simpel, zij is hele dag achter mij' zegt Sjaak lachend en opeens krijgt hij pijnlijke steek in zijn zij. 'wat? Ik dacht haar weg gebleven was van jou en in de pokemon center want dat is zuster joy uit Cerulean city' zegt weer andere zuster joy.

Sjaak lacht, 'misschien draagt zij wel uniform van Cerulean city joy maar dit mijn zuster joy' zegt Sjaak en glimlacht opeens naar de joy achter hem, ze bloost naar Sjaak en kijkt andere kant op. 'ongelooflijk, zelfs ik had het niet door' zegt Brock verbaasd, joy deed haar handen in haar zij en glimlacht. 'ja dat is mijn vriendje' zegt zij gelukkig en Sjaak glimlacht vrolijk, joy sloeg haar armen over Sjaak´s schouder en haar hoofd kwam tegen Sjaak hoofd aan, 'nou dit word een lopend vuurtje voor andere joy´s in verschillende regio´s' zegt joy lachend, 'echt' zegt andere joy. 'maar goed wat is met zuster joy van Cerulean city gebeurd?' zegt andere joy, 'ow ik was hier hele tijd alleen ik had andere uniform aan vandaar' zegt zuster joy van Cerulean city opeens, 'jij weet altijd een show van te maken zus' zegt andere zuster joy. 'nou dat hebben wij ook weer gehad een reünie voor joy´s in Kanto' zegt Misty, Sjaak knikt te vrede mee eens. 'ach wij moeten ook weer verder Misty' zegt ash en zij kijk verbaasd naar ash, 'nou ja, is zeker een groot gevecht te wachten voor je?' zegt Misty over moedig. 'zekers en ik ga ook win net als alle andere' zegt ash vurig, 'nou veel succes er mee dan ash en wees voorzichtig' zegt Misty vriendelijk, 'dank je en jij ook met hem is best goed met pokemons' zegt ash en wijst naar Sjaak, 'nou ik zal dan oppassen ash' zegt Misty en gaf kus op zijn wang en loopt rustig vandoor. Maar ash pakt Misty arm beet en gaf zoen vol op haar lippen, 'wat?' zegt May verbaasd, 'tja, dat is hun relatie ook waren zij ver weg en altijd nooit bij elkaar geweest maar kracht van de liefde is sterk' zegt Brock rustig en cool, 'ik zie het, veel succes er mee' zegt May en zij loopt rustig vandoor, 'hé May, ash is niet jouw type jij hebt andere persoon toch?' zegt Sjaak opeens voordat zij verder weg loopt van de groep, 'wie bedoel je dan?' zegt may verbaasd. Sjaak glimlacht en kijkt joy aan, 'gewoon dat moet jij achter komen May en zelf ook, ik breng Sjaak terug naar ziekenhuis en wie weet kan Sjaak volgende keer Misty uit dagen' zegt joy en duwt rolstoel van Sjaak weg uit de gym, na een tijd waren alle andere ook vandoor gegaan. 'ja die ash is en blijft eentje, nou tijd voor mij te trainen want ik krijgt een uit dager binnen kort' zegt Misty en zij rekt zich uit.

Word vervolgd.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Op een regenachtige dag in Cerulean city:

Ruimt een jongen zijn ziekenbed op, hij trok zijn uniform aan en knoopt zijn blouse dicht. Hij pakt zijn officieren pet en klopt meeste stof eraf, hij deed daarna op zijn hoofd zetten en verlaat de kamer. Joy stond op hem te wachten in de gang, ze glimlacht naar hem en gaf Sjaak een kus op zijn wang. 'wel jammer dat je niet kan trainen' zegt joy en Sjaak zucht naar de slechte weer, 'ach ik ben eindelijk blij dat eruit die ziekenhuis bent' zegt Sjaak gelukkig en hij kijkt nauwelijks om en merkt dat aantal zusters van ziekenhuis schuilen achter muur, 'wel jammer dat hij weg moet, hij is zo geweldige patiënt geweest' zegt een zuster en andere meiden knikken naar hun collega. Joy pakt een paraplu uit haar rugzak en klapt uit, 'kom Sjaak, er is genoeg ruimte voor ons tweeen' zegt joy en Sjaak ging bij joy staan onder paraplu. 'ik zal je wel toejuichen voor je Sjaak' zegt joy blozend en Sjaak glimlacht, ze kwamen allebei bij de Cerulean city gym aan. Ze lopen naar binnen en werden opeens verrast door 3 zussen van Misty, 'hallo mijn naam is Daisy en dit zijn mijn oudere zussen Violet en Lily' zegt jonge blonde dame en stelt voor aan blauwharige dame en roosharige dame. 'aangenaam, ik ben Sjaak en dit is mijn vriendin joy' zegt Sjaak en stelde voor aan joy, 'mooi onze jongere zus is in het zwembad op jullie te wachten' zegt violet en ze gingen allebei naar zwembad waar Misty haar Gyarados aan het trainen, 'goed gedaan Gyarados je deed geweldig' zegt Misty en ze aait over zijn hoofd, Gyarados kijkt vrolijk naar zijn trainster. 'Misty hier is je uitdager eindelijk uit het ziekenhuis' zegt Lily en zussen glimlachen allebei naar jongere zus, 'hoi Misty' zegt een jongen die Sjaak en joy niet gezien hebben. 'hoi Tracey, ik ben blij dat je kwam want jij kunt als scheidsrechter spelen' zegt Misty vrolijk en Tracey kijkt verbaasd.

'goed deze strijd gaat tussen Misty en Sjaak, het is 2 tegen 2 pokemon gevecht en er is geen tijdslimiet' zegt Tracey, Sjaak en Misty kijken streng elkaar aan. 'go, go, go Misty go' juichen zussen van Misty, Sjaak kijkt met enorme druppel blik naar hun. 'kom op Sjaak je kunt het wel' juicht joy in cheerleader pak en Sjaak bloost erdoor, 'goed tijd voor de battle' zegt Sjaak en draait om.

'goed ga jack' zegt Sjaak en gooit zijn pokeball en Squirtle kwam in het zwembad gevecht terrein,

'goed Staryu, doe je snelle aanval' zegt Misty en Staryu draait snel voorbij en valt jack aan,

'jack doe je bubbel aanval' zegt Sjaak en jack doet bubbel aanval tegen Staryu.

Maar Staryu krijgt weinig last er van door bubbel aanval, 'goed doe waterpistool' zegt Misty en enorme straal met water kwam uit Staryu en richting naar jack,

'jack ontwijkt en doe snelle aanval' zegt Sjaak en jack duikt onder water en ging snel vandoor, jack ging snelle aanval tegen Staryu van dichtbij mij.

'ongelooflijk' zegt Misty geschrokken en jack stond op platform en Staryu kwam naar boven en ze merken door die harde aanval is Staryu uit geschakeld.

'de eerste ronde gaat naar Sjaak, Staryu kan niet meer verder vechten' zegt Tracey.

'we gaan nu 2de ronde van start' zegt Tracey, jack hijgt enorm naar Misty. 'jack kom terug je hebt goed je werk gedaan' zegt Sjaak en jack werd terug in zijn pokeball gestuurd,

'goed Barda komt eruit' zegt Sjaak en Scyther kwam uit zijn pokeball.

'starmie kom maar eruit' zegt Misty en starmie kwam uit haar pokeball, 'goed begin' zegt Tracey.

'Barda doe je mesblad' zegt Sjaak en Barda vuurt allerlei bladeren richting naar starmie,

Starmie werd hard geraakt, 'starmie doe je water pistool' zegt Misty en starmie vuurt een water straal naar Barda.

'ontwijk en doe je snelle aanval' zegt Sjaak en Barda ontwijkt de schot en vloog langs de waterstraal en deed zijn snelle aanval tegen starmie keihard.

'alweer?' zegt Misty en starmie kwam verslagend tegen muur aan en Barda glimlacht naar Misty, 'starmie kan niet verder vechten en deze ronde gaat ook naar Sjaak en daarbij wint hij Cerulean city gym gevecht' zegt Tracey en Sjaak sprong de lucht in en juicht.

'nou geweldige gevecht Sjaak, maar hier ben je Cascade Badge' zegt Misty en gaf aan Sjaak een kleine blauwe water druppel als nieuwe gym badge aan Sjaak collectie. 'bedankt Misty' zegt Sjaak en glimlacht naar haar.

Na het gevecht en het bevoorraden voor hun spullen, 'goed waar moeten wij naar toen gaan?' zegt Sjaak en joy pakt haar kaart te voorschijn. 'goed jouw gym gevecht is in Vermillion City' zegt joy en kijkt Sjaak aan terwijl hij dicht bij joy stond, ze bloost naar Sjaak en hij merkt niks van. 'en waar is jouw volgende lintjes contest?' zegt Sjaak rustig en kijkt opeens naar joy. Ze merken dat ze erg dicht bij elkaar stonden en blozen allebei andere kant op, 'weet ik niet, ik denk dat een komende tijd geen contest meer is' zegt joy. 'nou zullen we dan naar Vermillion city gaan?' zegt Sjaak rustig, 'zekers Sjaak en dat is dat richting' zegt joy en zij gingen op weg naar Vermillion city.

Sjaak en joy kwamen opeens voor een poort, ze lopen naar binnen en zagen een Jenny zitten aan de balie. 'hoi welkom in Saffron City' zegt Jenny vermoeiend, 'dank je wel, is deze weg naar Vermillion city?' zegt Sjaak, 'eigenlijk wel maar helaas mag ik jullie niet door want Jenny zegt dat tegen mij sorry' zegt Jenny vermoeiend, 'is niet erg Jenny, wij nemen dan wel andere route' zegt joy, 'is wel maar helaas is de tunnel weg onder de stad door loopt ook beschadigd dus jullie kunnen ook niet gebruiken dus jullie moeten helemaal om lopen via Lavender Town' zegt Jenny. 'Sjaak wat gaan wij doen?' zegt joy bezorgt naar Sjaak, 'we hebben geen keuze om toch maar richting Lavender Town lopen en zo via Vermillion city te gaan' zegt Sjaak zuchtend en joy bekijk op de kaart, 'sorry jongens' zegt Jenny zuchtend en vermoeiend. 'is geen probleem Jenny jouw baas Jenny heeft je opdracht gegeven dus is niet jouw schuld' zegt Sjaak en ze zwaaien naar Jenny en ze gingen terug naar Cerulean city.

Toen zij in Cerulean city aan kwamen dachten na over welke richting, 'dus Lavender Town is daar zo?' zegt Sjaak tegen joy. 'goed, dus we nemen deze weg' zegt joy moedig, 'oké joy daar gaan we dan' zegt Sjaak en zij namen weg richting een grot. Sjaak en joy stonden voor een grote struik gewas die als een muur vormt, 'dat is balen als wij nou Cut kunnen gebruiken om erdoor kunnen' zegt Sjaak en hij krabt enorm twijfelend erdoor. Sjaak en joy besloten terug naar pokemon center te gaan en zij zaten in het café denken hoe zij door massa struik gewas door kunnen, joy kwam langs lopen met karretje vol met vieze dienbladen en borden. 'is er iets nichtje?' zegt joy verbaasd tegen 2. 'nou joy wij kunnen niet door route 9 lopen' zegt joy tegen haar oudere nicht. 'dat klinkt logisch met die struik gewas telkens, jullie hebben Cut nodig' zegt zuster joy, Sjaak en joy kijken zuster joy met pruimlip aan. 'hehehe…ik snap het maar ik kan jullie wel helpen hoor want deze pokemon center heeft machine voor om jullie HM te geven aan jullie pokemons' zegt zuster joy, 'HM??' zegt Sjaak verbaasd, 'ja Hidden Machine, een disk die je pokemons vaardigheden kunnen geven maar meestal zijn wel handig maar zijn ook niet gevecht handigheid dus je moet wel oppassen om welke kiezen maar slimste is elke pokemon 1 handig voorwerp geven' zegt zuster joy en Sjaak kijkt haar vreemd aan, 'kort gezegd dat disk helpt pokemon en ons door route 9 zeulen' zegt joy naar Sjaak, 'oowww… ik snap dat wel hoor' zegt Sjaak lachend overdreven, joy zucht naar Sjaak. Terwijl Sjaak en joy met zuster joy mee gaan naar nieuw voorwerp gaan ontdekken, maar diep in route 9 is nieuwe basis voor een vreemd team zeg.

'ja wel mijn team magma heeft Kanto regio veroverd' zegt een meisje in rood uniform van magma zij droeg zelfde roze haar als zuster joy maar haar kapsel is tot aan haar schouders vallen, ze lacht overdreven terwijl domino langs de basis loopt zij zag bordje voor klein huisje met tekst: dit is geen magma basis. Domino kijkt twijfelend met zweet druppel naar die huisje. 'hehehe…waarom krijg ik slecht voor gevoel?' zegt zij zachtjes en zij loopt het huisje binnen, zij kijkt opeens naar magma team lid. 'ik krijg echt vreemd voorgevoel?' zegt zij en het magma meid zag domino, 'verdikkeme ik ben verraden' zegt zij en zij stond verstijfd naar domino. 'juist ik ga wel' zegt domino en zij loopt weg, 'wacht eens eventjes, jij ben toch team Rocket lid?' zegt magma meisje. 'klopt, jij magma meisje uit Hoenn regio' zegt domino, 'zeker weten ik ben Michelle en jij' zegt Michelle en domino kijkt bang naar haar. Want zij doet erg overdreven naar domino, 'kijk hier zo is het' zegt zuster joy en ze stonden voor een mega machine, 'wow is dat hem?' zegt Sjaak verstijfd bij die machine, 'welnee dat is mijn espresso apparaat' zegt zuster joy en Sjaak valt neer. 'dit is hem' zegt zuster joy en wijst naar klein computertje die even groot is als een Pokedex. 'dat is wel anders dan je espresso apparaat' zegt Sjaak met kopje espresso, joy zucht enorm erdoor en sloeg met haar hand voor haar gezicht. 'goed meeste kunnen gras soort pokemon de Cut leren' zegt zuster joy, 'dus mijn Treecko ook?' zegt joy verbaasd en Sjaak kijk verbaasd naar joy. 'volgens dit boekje wel' zegt zuster joy en ze las gebruiksaanwijzing, 'goed ik wil wel mijn Will wel leren die Cut aanval' zegt joy opgelucht en Sjaak kijkt twijfelend naar joy, 'goed dan doe ik mijn Barda ook' zegt Sjaak, 'wacht Sjaak, er zijn meer HM´s en als wij nu met huidige pokemon veel HM´s aanvallen of TM´s geven dan kan je geen cooler aanval geven aan je pokemons' zegt joy rustig en Sjaak dronk het kopje leeg, hij kijkt naar joy rustig. 'goed we doen Will maar als eerste die HM krijgt maar volgende is wel voor mij begrepen?' zegt Sjaak streng naar joy, 'ja, ja ik zal het doen' zegt joy geschrokken en Sjaak deed zijn pet recht trekken, 'goed Will kom maar eruit' zegt joy en Treecko kwam uit haar pokeball en ze glimlacht naar joy, 'goed Treecko jij krijg een nieuwe aanval erbij dus dat is wel makkelijk ons door de bossen en struiken van route 9' zegt joy tegen Treecko, zij glimlacht naar joy, 'goed het zal wel tintellen maar het komt goed' zegt zuster joy en stopt een disk in de computer, er verscheen 2 kleinere ringen die aangepast worden aan Treecko lichaam.

Een ring gaat boven en andere ring ging onder Treecko zweven, een blauwe gloed verscheen als een cilinder vorm en gegevens van aanval van Cut in Treecko geplanteerd. 'goed Will doe je Cut aanval' zegt joy en Treecko gooit 2 sterke bladeren en snijd muur als boter is, 'yes nu kunnen wij verder met onze reis' zegt joy en Sjaak glimlacht naar joy. 'kom Barda doe jij ook maar de Cut' zegt Sjaak en joy schrokt opeens dat Scyther in de plaats van Treecko kwam, 'Sjaak wij hebben dit niet beloofd' zegt joy opeens streng naar Sjaak, 'zuster joy doe het procederen maar want als wij 2 pokemon´s met Cut aanval hebben dan kunnen we sneller erdoor' zegt Sjaak en zuster joy deed wat Sjaak haar opdraagt en Barda krijgt ook een Cut aanval, 'doe je aanval Barda' zegt Sjaak en hij kruist met zijn grote hak messen en snijd in andere deel van zelfde muur en gat was groter dan van Treecko. 'goed zo Barda' zegt Sjaak en joy kijkt verbazend naar Sjaak, 'joy gaat het?' zegt zuster joy voorzichtig en joy kijkt haar oudere nicht streng aan en Sjaak kijkt joy´s erg streng ook aan. 'kom we hebben een reis voltooien' zegt Sjaak opeens en hij loopt met zijn rugzak naar ingang van route 9, Sjaak stond alleen voor en zag dat joy niet gekomen, 'Barda doe je Cut aanval' zegt Sjaak en Barda snijd met zijn messen dwars door struiken heen. 'yes we zijn er door' zegt Sjaak en Barda kijkt Sjaak aan, 'nee vriend joy komt niet wij zijn alleen deze keer' zegt Sjaak en Barda ging voor ingang zitten, Sjaak kijkt verbaasd naar Barda, 'keer terug Barda' zegt Sjaak en Barda sloeg zijn aanval af en hij blijft zitten waar hij zat. 'Goed ik zal goed maken met joy maar jij blijft daar zo begrepen' zegt Sjaak en hij loopt van Barda vandaan.

In magma basis:

'zo dus jij komt hier in mijn regio herrie schoppen?' zegt domino en Michelle schonk thee in koppen, 'klop ik heb al 24 badge´s en ik zal niet tegenhouden' zegt Michelle en domino dronk rustig van haar thee in gezellig huisje.

Sjaak kwam in de pokemon center en Sjaak kijkt rond in de center, 'zij is achter in de tuin' zegt zuster joy en Sjaak rent vandoor, 'ja echt een stelletje' zegt zuster joy en zij loopt naar balie toe, Sjaak rent center uit en glijd voorbij joy, 'huh? Sjaak!' zegt joy en Sjaak knalt tegen boom aan. Valt achterover neer, na tijdje deed zijn ogen open. 'gaat het Sjaak?' zegt joy geschrokken en Sjaak stond snel overeind, 'luister ik heb je nodig joy, want Barda wilt niet zonder ons gaan vertrekken en ik was misschien schoft geweest daarnet maar ik heb je ook nodig' zegt Sjaak zachtjes en zijn stem ging ietsje omlaag toen hij zin wilde af maken, hij deed zijn pet voor zijn ogen en joy glimlacht. Ze gaf kus op Sjaak lippen onder zijn pet en Sjaak tranen vielen over zijn wangen, 'kom op je hoeft niet te huilen, ik zal bij je wezen' zegt joy en ze pakt Sjaak hand beet.

Bij de ingang van route 9 stond Barda trouw als een strijder op zijn plek, 'nou te vrede jij koppige Scyther?' zegt Sjaak streng tegen Barda en hij glimlacht naar Sjaak, Sjaak liet Barda nog keer zijn aanval doen. 'ik heb je jouw Will ook nodig joy' zegt Sjaak en zij glimlachen naar joy, 'goed Will kom te voorschijn en doe je Cut aanval' zegt joy en zij gooit haar pokeball, 'geld ook voor jouw Barda maar doe met stijl' zegt Sjaak en Will gooit haar 2 sterke bladeren door struiken en Barda maakt het af met zijn ninja stijl door struiken. 'uitslover je was die struiken eerder gehakt erdoor' zegt joy streng naar Sjaak en hij lacht schijnheilig naar joy. Joy gaf tik tegen Sjaak schouder, 'hehehe…'zegt Sjaak en hij haalt Barda terug naar zijn pokeball en joy deed ook met Will, 'goed zullen we dan route 9 lopen?' zegt joy en Sjaak knikt naar joy. Ze rennen route 9 in.

Bij het magma basis:

Sjaak en joy glijden er langs voorbij, 'wat de hel?' zegt Sjaak en hij stond op, 'geen idee misschien wilt de schrijver ons iets duidelijk maken er mee?' zegt joy naar Sjaak en zij moesten opeens allebei lachen erdoor, 'ja hoor dat de schrijver opeens onze lot gaan bepalen' zegt Sjaak lachend, 'klinkt wel als god als hij dat doet' zegt joy lachend. 'wie weet' zegt Sjaak, 'kan wel eventjes stilletjes wezen jullie 2' schreeuwt Michelle opeens naar buiten uit het huisje, domino kwam achter Michelle vandaan, 'hé het is domino' zegt joy verbaasd, 'hé het is mijn stuk' zegt domino en zij had Sjaak stevig beet. Joy stond bij domino met haar duistere verschijning, 'oh, oh?' zegt domino wit getrokken door joy, snel liet zij los van Sjaak en joy glimlacht vrolijk. 'hoi domino' zegt joy en Michelle kijkt verbaasd en deed zelfde als domino maar dan met 1 vinger tegen Sjaak arm en joy werd weer woedend, daarna deed zij weer los van Sjaak arm en joy deed vrolijk en ze herhaalt paar keer, 'cool een stelletje' zegt Michelle en Sjaak en joy kijken woedend naar haar, 'rustig zij komt niet uit Kanto dus zij kent onze richtlijnen niet van team Rocket' zegt domino rustig tegen Sjaak en joy, 'hhmm… dat verklaard wel een hoop vooral die rode uniform' zegt Sjaak opeens rustig, 'ow ja?' zegt joy die ook verbaasd en rustig stond voor Michelle, 'ze zijn eng' zegt Michelle fluisterend, 'zij heet Michelle, Michelle dit is scout Sjaak en joy' zegt domino tegen Sjaak en joy voorstellen. 'hoi' zeggen Sjaak en joy gelijk, 'aangenaam, maar ik zal je niet rustig doen want ik heb al 24 badge´s' zegt Michelle en Sjaak stond opeens verbaasd te kijken naar Michelle. 'dat zijn best veel dan heb je ze eerlijk gewonnen of gestolen?' zegt Sjaak en Michelle lacht, 'gewonnen en jij?' zegt Michelle, ' ik heb maar 2 stuks maar ik kom wel' zegt Sjaak lachend.

'oowww… maar 2 badge´s het blijkbaar zal je pokemons maar inleveren bij me' zegt Michelle overmoedig, 'nou zit niks anders op dan plaats te strijden' zegt Sjaak en deed zijn officieren pet recht, hij kijkt Michelle streng aan, 'ik zal niet zo makkelijk doen bij je' zegt Michelle en zij glimlacht naar Sjaak. 'goed dan moeten we maar vechten' zegt domino en zij ging tussen Sjaak en Michelle staan, 'dit word 1 tegen 1 gevecht, de inzet is Sjaak´s pokemons er is geen tijdlimiet en ik speel als scheidrechter' zegt domino en ging stap achter, 'goed Ian kom maar eruit' zegt Michelle en Typloshion kwam te voorschijn.

'goed jack ik heb je nodig' zegt Sjaak en zijn Squirtle kwam te voorschijn, 'maar een Squirtle?' zegt Michelle lachend.

'Squirtle doe je bubbel aanval' zegt Sjaak en jack haalt diep adem en blaast enorme straal van bubbels naar Typloshion, hij werd keihard geraakt erdoor.

'Ian! Doe je vlammenwerper' zegt Michelle, 'ontwijkt het en doe je snelle aanval' zegt Sjaak en jack ontwijkt de aanval en ging als een raket vandoor. Hij raakt Ian kei hard.

'wat?' zegt Michelle verbaasd, 'jack doe je draai en doe waterpistool' zegt Sjaak en joy kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak.

Jack draait rond en haalt diep adem en spuit enorm straal water naar Ian, hij werd kei hard geraakt en werd snel verslagen. 'ongelooflijk?' zegt Michelle en Sjaak deed zijn pet goed en glimlacht naar haar, 'Sjaak heeft deze strijd gewonnen en daarom behoud hij zijn pokemons' zegt domino, 'jack keer terug' zegt Sjaak en Michelle rent snel op Sjaak af en schop in zijn maag. Sjaak valt achter over neer en Michelle heeft jack pokeball beet. Opeens werd Michelle getackeld door joy opeens, Sjaak grijpt zijn pokeball beet en pakt zijn pet beet. Hij klopt modder af en deed op zijn hoofd. 'joy laat haar gang maar, wat verwacht je van slechteriken zoals team Rocket en magma teams?' zegt Sjaak rustig en hij pakt zijn rugzak. 'Sjaak?' zegt joy rustig en liet Michelle los op de grond, Sjaak gooit joy´s rugzak naar haar toe en zij vangt het beet, 'wij moeten weer verder richting Vermillion city alleen enige route is via Lavender Town' zegt Sjaak tegen domino, 'waarom vertelt je dit tegen me?' zegt zij verbaasd, 'omdat ik jou kan vertrouwen domino en jij bent onze vriendin' zegt Sjaak vriendelijk en hij loopt verder op route 9, joy volgt Sjaak snel op de voet. 'hé Michelle, ik ben jouw methode niet mee eens maar wij zijn slechteriken dus volgende keer beter' zegt domino en zij grijpt de hand beet van Michelle, 'zo zijn wij partners?' zegt Michelle, 'ligt aan jou?' zegt domino rustig, 'goed dat doen we' zegt Michelle en zij schudden elkaar hun handen, nou zo te zien zijn die 2 goede partners geworden zal Sjaak en joy reis nog rustig verlopen of wordt het nog meer problemen zoals team rocket?

Word vervolgd.

'zo te merken is onze elite rocket lid versoepeld haar methode?' zegt een jongen in witte rocket uniform, 'ik ben met je mee eens' zegt het meisje in witte rocket uniform en zij kijken allebei in verrekijkers. 'wij zullen merken in volgende aflevering' zegt een Meowth.


End file.
